


Teen Male reader x Female Varient Oneshot

by Redenderman1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenderman1/pseuds/Redenderman1
Summary: This will be a book of oneshots. A few will be my own Idea, like some fairy tales or ideas for a book. You can request stories but know that if your request isn't here it's most likely because....1) I don't know about it.2) I'm not into it.3) It may become a story in the future but no promises.4) I don't know how to write it.The age of the reader in my book is 16. And before you say anything about age consent or stuff, the lowest consent age in the U.S. in some states is 16.If you find it a bit off, or don't like it, that's fine. There are other books that are better than mine on this website





	1. Requests

(Shallot=me, Goku= You people who request)  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Let's destroy(even more) our childhood.

Lemons are allowed but you have to tell me.

Please don't expect them to be in time or good. This is still new to me and it takes time to write a good story.

Also to prevent people from yelling at me please read the description. I don't to deal with people who say I didn't do their story because of some stupid reason. There is only so much I can do or put up with.


	2. Love Fixes many things. [DBZ mini harem x Broken Willed Male reader]

(Y/n)'s pov

I was on top of the highest building in the city. I can't take it amymore. Nothing is going my way, my parents are divorced for god knows why, and school isn't helping that much either.

(Y/n?): It just takes one leap and it will all be over.

(Y/n): But what about-

(Y/n?): "But what" nothing. Do you think our parents would care. Your mom is already married just abkut a year ago. JUST FUCKING JU-

???: *muffled* Are you ok?

I turn around to see a woman who was eating.

(A/n: She has her tail)

(Y/n?): Don't trust her and say NOTHING.

(Y/n):_Why? she seems nice_ _also cute_.

(Y/n?): Yeah she seems nice but you don't know shit about her. She could be a gold digger, after she's done with you she'll go onto the next.

???: Excuse me. Can I atleast have your name?

She looks concerned, but I still keep quiet. She looked at the bun she has in her hand and gestures it toward me.

???: Here.... Come on at least grab it.

(Y/n):...

I take it from her, making sure she didn't do anything bad to it.

Goki: Anyways, my name is Goki... Can I ask why you're up here?

(Y/n):....No.

Goki: Ahhh... do you wanna get down?

(Y/n): No, I know a faster way to get down to the street.

3rd pov

???: What is that idiot think she is doing with my love.

???2: For once in your life shut up and let me listen.

???: Grrr. How dare you talk like that to the princess of all saiyans!

???2: How many times do I have to tell you Vegeta, shut up. If you wanna be someones bitch, just wait.

Vegeta: She is talking to some kid younger than her, I want him to myself.

???2: Maybe if you shut up and let me listen, I could tell you what's happening.

Vegeta: Says you.

???2:Yeah says me, not the horny saiyan pratically drooling next to me.

Vegeta: Hey, I have a good Reason

Piccolo: Yeah, you're an animal in heat.

Vegeta: Grr. You wanna fight, fine then.

With y/n & Goki

Goki: Hey, I'm just trying to help you. Please open up to me.

(Y/n):....

Goki: How about this, I'll do something for you and in exchange you'll have to tell me what your name is.

(Y/n?): Don't.

Y/n: ... Fine.

Goki: Come closer then.

He got closer to the busty girl. Once he was in range, she brought his head to her now bare chest, moaning a bit. Leaving the poor boy blushing.

Goki: There! Now tell me your name.

(Y/n): *got out of pocket heaven and gasps* Fine. My name is y/n.

Goki: See! Was that so hard.

(Y/n):...

An explosion happened Goki was the first to spring into action. She could fly but that might make her small conection to him be gone.

Goki: Will you be here when I come back?

(Y/n?): Do it once she leaves.

(Y/n): Maybe. But I might be in the streets once you come back.

Goki: All right! I'll be back here fast. Just wait ok?

Goki left through the hatch. Y/n got up, waiting to see Goki leave the building.

(Y/n?): Don't worry my friend this will all be over. Nobody will know what happen or care. It just takes a few more steps and it will all be over.

(Y/n) walked up at the edge of the building, Looking down making sure nobody was there when they see him splat.

(Y/n?): You know this is the only option. You can't trust anyone else anymore.

(Y/n): Yeah...

He took one step off the edge and started to fall.

Not even one foot from the time he fell, a pink blur caught him. Both now floating in the air.

(Y/n): _Oh no.... she's also cute!_

21: Are you ok?

(Y/n?): NO!

(Y/n): Y-yeah. Umm miss how are you flying.

21: Oh, by using my Ki.

(Y/n): C-can you teach me.

(Y/n?): I said don't trust anyone.

(Y/n): _Atleast give me this one._

21:*blushes* Umm, I can't but I think I know someone who can!

(Y/n): Really!

Another explosion appeared off in the distance.

21: On second thought maybe I should try to teach you. I think they're a bit occupied at the moment...

(Y/n): Can you put me down now.

21: Sure. Also tomorrow we start.

(Y/n): Thanks.

(Y/n?): she might something in return after all this.

(Y/n): _L__eave me alone. Then we'll see if you're right._

(Y/n?): You know I will be.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued.


	3. Breaking point [Ssbu Girls x Bullied male reader]

For those who are reading my Luigi male reader book, this will not be canon. But some of the girls in this story will be in the other.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
(Y/n)'s pov

I was being pushed down, by a gang of bullies, I landed on my backpack, hearing a discomforting crack in there.

Bully1: Ha! You really are a wimp.

Bully2: Come on, stand up and try to fight.

I slowly got up, I put my hands up ready for any attacks from my front. I threw a punch, making the first bully bleed through his nose But I failed to notice the ones on my back. I got punch on the back of my head, making me meet the floor one more time. They all started to kick me and beat me up. Right after they left is when the teachers started to do anything. My friends came over and pick me up.

Red: You ok?

(Y/n): *Spits blood into trashcan* Never been better. At least I went down swinging. Why are there two of you?

Ben: Let's take...nurse...

My question was starting to answer itself, I starting to pass out.

Red: Wake...Come on.....pass out....

The dark void of tiredness and blood lose was taking its effects on me...

Red: Come on buddy.... wake.... not here.... BEN....

Time skip.

I was in the nurse's office, on the bed's the school provided. I try to move but everything started to hurt like hell. The nurse came in and just sighed knowing full well why I was here.

Nurse:*sigh* This is the fifth time this week (y/n), and today is tuesday.

(Y/n): Hey, if I wanted to, I wouldn't be here right.

Nurse: You need to rest, your alsi suspended from school, all because you fought back.

(Y/n):*sarcastic* How nice of them. And the bullies?

Nurse: The principle was payed off to keep them in school, which is the reason why you're getting suspended.

(Y/n): Yeah... sounds about*grunts* right.

Nurse: Well there is good news for you. The school apparently called a docter and a nurse to come and check on you properly. Also your freinds are outside with your bag. Do you want them to come in until the Docter comes here.

(Y/n): Sure, got nothing else to do. Let them in.

Red and Ben also with a few others came in.

Red: You ok.

(Y/n): I wanna die.

James: Sounds about right.

Ben: Sorry we couldn't get to you in time.

(Y/n): Don't worry man...

Tyler: Also your Switch is cracked.

(Y/n): Ok you can kill me now please.

Ben: Don't worry about it, we will save up some money for you to buy another.

Tyler/James: We will?

Red elbowed them in the gut.

Red: Yes we will.

Ben: Wanna play smash before your docters arrive?

(Y/n): Yeah why not.

Red: I'm maining Kirby!

Tyler: Of coarse you will.

Time skip

School was almost over, I was resting a bit waiting for the nurse and doctor to come in. The nurse came in to nudge me awake.

Nurse: They are here.

Speaking of them...

I looked at the doorway to see.. two women but for some reason they look a bit familliar....

*Ignore the super crown as always*

Dr.Maria: Hi my name is Dr.Maria, and my assistant nurse Bowsa.  
Bowsa: Hello there young man~

Nurse:...Also your girlfriend came over.

Wait what? What girlfriend?

???: (y/n)! Are you ok sweetie!?

(Y/n): Umm...

She brought me into a hug.

???: Please don't scare me like that again.

Dr.Maria: Ms.Veronica, please let go of my patient. He is already in pain.

Veronica: Oh sorry.

Nurse: This is none of my buisness, but why are you wearing a maid outfit?

Veronica: Oh this. I like to cosplay alot. But our favorite would be the master and maid routine~

I blushed thinking about our suposed 'routine'. Dr.Maria got close to me and started a check-up on me. But I think she was trying to make me look at her chest. Like that is where I'm supposed to look.

Dr.Maria: Alright he's fine. But just to make sure, we are taking you to the hospital. Nurse Bowsa, please get the stretcher.

Her smiled wavered a bit, but she said sure and went off.

Veronica: Can I go with him.

Dr.Maria: Fine. Call your parents first.

Veronica: I'm 18, I'm fine.

Dr.Maria: Then call your boyfriend's. He's two years younger than you.

Veronica: Fine._ Why me? I wanna kill the bullies first, not deal with (y/n)'s_ _parents and give them a reason on why we're basically kidnapping him._

Nurse Bowsa: Umm... Dr. Maria, one of the 'patients' wanted to help._ This hieghst is going worse and worse by the second._

I blushed seeing the woman in the bunny suit. She looks like... oh shit something happened.

(Y/n): Um...Samus. What are you doing here.

Nurse: Do you know this... Woman.

D.Samus: Of course he does. I'm his second girlfriend. Me and Veronica made a deal with each other before I graduated.

Nurse: Why such a provacative.... dress?

D.Samus: Oh, well I am his pet bunny, that needs **a lot** of attention.

Nurse:Then why don't I have Veronica's info in the school.

Everyone:Umm.....

(Y/n): She started last year, but her papers went missing.

Veronica and Dark Samus looked at each other wondering why I'm playing along to their scheme.

Nurse: Well... that does happen. Also why is her skin grey.

(Y/n): She has a very rare skin condition. Though I'm my opinion it fits her.

Dark Samus starts to blush. Her blush got worse when she remebers that she is wearing a very revealing bunny suit and most likely saying she is my bunny and what bunnies are usually accociated.

Dr. Maria: Well We've been in your hair long enough, so...

'Nurse' Bowsa picked me up and put me on the strecher. Once we got out of the room they started to book it while pushing the stretcher.

We passed by my friends. I think I saw exclamation points above their heads.

This could be an interesting adventure....


	4. Love Made from Bets. [Erza x Male reader] (lemon)

Desclaimer: I haven't read fairy tail in a while or have watched the anime so they may be ooc. Please bare with me. You have requip magic like Erza but more weapon based than armor.  
And to make the following fight not one sided you get a special sword that that is connected through time and space! It's actually a sword I made in my head that is own by me so don't hate me if you don't like the little AU thing. Also if you see the word lemon on the title, that is your warning.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

(Y/n)'s pov

I was training with Gray and Natsu.  
Well more like dodging by the skin of my teeth while they try to hit me with their fire and Ice attacks. I have been requiping through my weapons like hell.

  
I've been blocking Gray's giant ice hammer with mine, while also Trying to dodge Natsu's fire breath with the nimble-ness that I have.

Natsu: Ready to give up!

(Y/n): Nah... Don't want to boost your ego's even more.

Gray: Your funeral.

Both had lunged at me, at the last minute I side stepped making them both hit their heads against each other, Knocking each other out for a moment.

Lucy: And (y/n) wins, 5th time this week.

Erza:*Gives a cloth rag to (y/n)* Well done.

(Y/n): *wipes sweat* Thanks.

Erza: Now for you two.

Natsu: Hey! I didn't agree to the bet.

Grey: Yes you did! You dragged me in it!

Natsu: I didn't agree to it. I didn't even make the-

Natsu turned to Lucy, who was whistling like she didn't have a part of it.

Natsu: ... You are gonna pay Lucy.

Lucy: Y-yeah, how? Not pay me for the deal you made? I still need money to pay my rent, and before you say anything, I am still not asking him.

Natsu sighed but then had a bit of an evil grin.

Natsu: How about a new one. Erza you in?

Erza: ... Alright, what is it.

Natsu: Lucy, bring Juvia also. She is gonna be apart of it also.

Gray: *whispers* What the hell do you think you're doing.

(Y/n): *whispers* What is this new bet that is gonna cancel out the other. Also Gray, stop stripping, you can do that in your own time.

Gray almost took off his shirt when I told him.

Natsu: *whispers* We are gonna fight them.

(Y/n)/Gray: What!?

Natsu: (Y/n) fight Erza, I fight Lucy, Gray fights Juvia.

Gray: Are you really that stupid? That's a horrible idea.

Natsu: Hey! I know I **act** like an idiot, but I have a good deal.

Gray: *sigh* Fuck, fine. But why bring in Juvia?

(Y/n): I think I know.

Natsu: Of course you do. So, who has a plan.

Gray: Wait, it's your deal. Also what is the deal!?

Natsu: If we win, we get to make them do anything we want for the week. Same thing for them if we lose.

(Y/n): I think Juvia wins no matter what.

Erza: Alright we got Juvia. What is this new deal.

Natsu: If you win you get to own the person and do whatever you want for a month. Same thing if we win.

Gray/(y/n)/Lucy: WHAT!?

Erza/Juvia:*light blood trickles from their noses* DEAL!!_ It's a win/win!_

Gray:*face palms* oh god, you dragon bastard.... *sigh* Fine lets do it.

Natsu: Alright. This will be set up in a mini tournament. Gray vs Juvia first.

Gray: Fine.

Juvia: Juvia will do her best.

Natsu: Alright! Gray stop striping and get ready to fight.

Gray put on his clothes before becoming completely nude. Juvia took a fighting stance.

Natsu: And... Begin!

-Not even a second later.-

Juvia: Juvia forfeits with full submission to Gray.

Me, Gray and Natsu fell backwards.

Natsu: Gray wins Juvia... I guess.

Juvia hug tackles Gray, breast first into his face.

Gray:*muffles* There are worse punishments.

Natsu: Ok now onto me and Luc-

Lucy:*blushes* I-I forfeit like Juvia.

Natsu:*blushes* _This plan may have gone too well._ W-why?

Lucy: My celestial spirits asked for a day off, with all the Fighting we've been through. I am completely useless for the day.

Natsu: Ok then... Also this isn't a 2/3 thing so... (y/n) ready to fight Erza.

I looked at Erza then back at my friends.

(Y/n): Time out!

I brought them in a huddle, away from the girls.

(Y/n): Can one of you two be nice enough to send flowers to my grave?

Natsu: You'll be fine. You have that glowing blue sword that weird guy gave you when we were in Edolas.

(Y/n): But he said it's not technically used from our magic or magic at all. It was also spasing out before he handed it to me like it didn't belong here or there.

Gray: It's either requip to that sword or get killed fighting the legendary Titania.

Natsu: You can always forfiet, but that'll mean this little tournament was for nothing.

I was in a dilemma but I have decided.

(Y/n): Fine. But we are going outside. Also get Happy. I need his Aera magic.

Natsu: Yeah about that....

Happy's pov

Happy: Thank you for going on this mission with me Carla.

Carla: It was either that or stay with the other male cat. Also your brain dead friend was making a ruckus so this is the best I got.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): Fuck...

Natsu: Welp, Requip to that sword and get outside.

(Y/n): Alright and this is a private match right?

Gray: What?

Gray was handing out tickets and taking bets from the other Fairy Tail members. Excited to see this one sided fight.

Erza: Wait!

Natsu: Huh?

Erza: I wanna extend the duration of the deal to unlimited. This will also affects Juvia's and Lucy's time. And it is none negotiable.

Natsu:*rubs eyes* Yeah sure why not, your words not mine.

Lucy: why did you say that? I can't believe I trusted you. Why did I trust you!?

Juvai: ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!

Juvia's grip on Gray got stronger, with me worrying

Sigh.

Time skip to outside.

I had my regular sword out. I barely have any armor to requip so it was useless. When Erza got out she immediately requiped to her Heaven's wheel armor, summoning a shit ton of swords with it.

(Y/n): *inside*

(Y/n): But, but why?

Erza: You are very slippery when it comes to your fighting style. This is just.... a handicap for me if you will.

I just shook my head and looked at the crowd. Wendy on the side just in case I do go down pretty badly. But then again, I may not need a medic, if I'm dead. Soo...

(Y/n): Alright weird blue sword.... please don't kill me.

I requiped to the strange sword. I felt a surge of energy and mana coursing right through me.

3rd pov

(Y/n): GRRR-AAAAAAHH!!!

A small crater appeared under his feet while a strong blast of air and wind pushed many back a bit, including Erza. Slight lightning and air surround the boy holding the blue sword.

Erza:_ The hell is happening!?_

(Y/n) looked back at Erza having a serious look on his face.

Gray: You think forcing him to use that sword might be a bad Idea?

Natsu:

Natsu: Ready? FIGHT!

(Y/n) dashed at Erza with blinding speed, already in front of her. Punching her in the stomach and her chest making a dent in her armor.

Erza: What!? H-how!? *tears up and blushes* _Also, ow my tits. I need this deal!_

Erza started flying and launching her swords downward. (Y/n) somehow casually dodging and stepping on the swords, climbing up to her. Once he got closer again, both of them clashed swords, (y/n) somehow pushing Erza back inch by inch. Erza brought another sword out, but (y/n) saw it and jumped back away from her, having his sword ready.

Erza: Heh, well at least this fight isn't one sided, right?

(Y/n): *smirks* ....

Erza started to requip into her Clear Heart clothes, (y/n)'s eyes widened a bit but brought out a hammer with the same color as his sword, dual wielding both weapons.

Both dashed toward each other, Erza slicing a bit of (y/n)'s shirt, while he sliced a bandage from her chest, leaving Erza blushing a bit.

Erza: That was close.

(Y/n): I could say the same.

(Y/n) took of his ripped over shirt, the air catching it, making Erza drool a bit. Erza shook her head and closed the distance again, (y/n) threw his sword in the air. Once Erza got close enough, he hit her with his hammer, sending her backwards on the ground. (Y/n) jumped in the air, grabbing his sword that was falling and was on top of Erza, sword an inch away from her chest and heart, leaving more of her bandages ripped and exposing her breasts a bit more.

Erza: *blushes* (y-y/n)?

He brought his serious face closer to her blushing and somewhat scaroused face, his hand cupping her chin, kissing her passionatly. His face changed to a bright smile, him laughing a bit.

(Y/n): Hehe, I guess I won, huh Erza? .... Erza?

Erza had a red face, knocked out and a bit of blood gushing a bit from her nose.

(Y/n): ...oops..

Everyone around the two combatants had a shocked look on their faces. Kinda like this...

They started to look scared and started mumbling.

Natsu: *counts his earnings* How many of you bet on Erza?

Almost everyone, with the exception of Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel, raised their hands.

Gajeel: Nobody had faith in the kid huh.

Wendy: Well in their defence they didn't know he had that much power. Also he was fighting Erza so...

Gray: The real kicker is that they also bet all their money. But hey we can actually and finally help Lucy pay for her rent.

Then it hit Gray and Natsu like a bag of bricks and looked at each other then at their friend who was still on top of the great Titania.

Natsu/Gray: YOU WERE HOLDING BACK ON US!

(Y/n): I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD THAT TYPE OF POWER!

Natsu: Like hell you did. You owe us a rematch!

(Y/n): Later. I have my plans and so do you.

(Y/n) left cargo carrying Erza over his shoulder. Gray and Natsu turned around to see a blushing and fidgeting Juvia and Lucy.

Juvia: Is Juvia gonna help Gray with a "problem"?

Gray: _You know what, __fuck__ it. What's the worse that can happen. _Juvia, just follow me and find a room.

Gray took Juvia's hand to find a suitable place. Leaving the others behind.

Lucy:*blushes* What's y-your plan for me?

Natsu: *scratches head* I didn't plan this out completly. Honestly I thought we were gonna lose and you girls make us do your chores or something.

Lucy:*blushes harder* I actually had other plans for you. Most of them involving *mumbles*

Natsu*blushes*.... Wanna go out to eat before I have you tied up?

Lucy nods furiously embarrassed that both are gonna do it. Though she has to make sure her screams won't be heard from her house to other neighborhoods. Or the other side of the planet.

Time skip

(Y/n): Thanks for the food Erza.

Erza: You're welcome master♡

(Y/n):*Blushes* Y-you know you don't have to do this. It was a stupid deal to begin with. You're off the hook.

Erza: But you won fair a square. Also I'm willing to do this.

(Y/n): Ok... but why the suit? And why in the main cafeteria?

Erza: Oh... to tell you the truth I bought it a few days ago. The original plan was to seduce you and to fuck like rabbits. But now with the deal only one of those things is left to do. Also because I don't have a table in my room so...

She went under the table, making sure the other members won't see. She unziped (y/n)'s pants, making his hard dick slap her in the face. She started lick his shaft. (Y/n) was making sure nobody was looking as he gently rubbed and carresed her head. She started to suck his cock, (y/n)'s hand pushing her head to suck more. (Y/n) grunts a bit, trying his best not to be loud.

He came in her mouth, her trying her best not to leave any behind.

Mirajane was coming over, bringing more drinks to the other members. Luckily she didn't see (y/n) alone. Erza came out under the table, wiping and licking any cum she had around her mouth.

Mirajane: Oh (y/n)! Congratulations on you win against Erza.... and she's here too... in such revealing clothes...

Erza: He is a good fighter... I made a deal with him and he won... does it bother you that I'm with him?

Both girls smiles started to waver. Mirajane brought her chest closer to (y/n)'s head.

Mirajane: _I'm not losing to you again this time. I will have him._ Well (y/n) as usual since your not old enough to drink alcohol yet, I made juice for you. And also as usual, it's on the house.

Erza was staring daggers at Mirajane and vice versa. Mirajane left with her 'smile' on her face.

Erza: Hey (y/n) wanna head back to my room?

(Y/n): Y-yeah.

Time skip

Erza losing the apron and her panties was on her back on her bed. Her pussy, soaking wet.

(Y/n) was rubbing his dick against her lower opening, teasing her a bit before the main event.

He inserted his dick in to her, breaking her hymen and making her bleed.

(Y/n): Doesn't it hurt?

Erza: We are in so many fights, that was like getting a scratch. Now shut up and start fucking me like a rabbit.

(Y/n) started to thrust faster into her, load moans and grunts escaping from both their mouths. They each shut each other up by making out, wrestling with their tongues.

Both were going at it for a while, right now Erza was on top riding (y/n), him grabbing and massaging her ass as he thrust upwards, bringing her down on him.  
(Y/n): I-I-I'm gonna cum!

Erza: Me too! Cum In me!!!

Both came, (y/n)'s cum filling up her womb. Erza came crashing down on him, both panting and exhausted.

Erza: I love you.

(Y/n): Love you too.

Erza: And I hope this changes your mind on the deal.

(Y/n): Yep....

Both started to get sleepy, they started to hug and cuddle with each other. Falling asleep and sharing a dream....

Yeah they're fucking each other in their dreams too... but that was happening a looong time ago.

Epilouge.

Erza: Sooo.... how was your night?

Juvia: Juvia can't feel her legs.... I like it♡

Lucy: Mine....*blushes* consisted of me bound to my bed while Natsu gave me hickies.... I can't feel my legs either. But I'll live.

Erza: Well I could say the same. See it wasn't that bad of a deal right. And Lucy your rent will be paid off for a long while.

Mirajane's pov

I want him. I need him. I _love _him♡ and you Erza Scarlet won't take him from me. This is the last time you beat me.


	5. The Boy and The Wolf [Female"Big Bad"wolf x Male reader](lemon)

(Y/n)'s pov

Mom: Get out. Deliver whatever I gave you to your grandma and don't come back! The only news I want to hear about you is your mauled corpse.

My mom slammed the door on my face. She divorced my dad and somehow got custody over me. I live with my dad over the weekend but it doesn't help when mom uses me for her own personal errands. Why does she even gain custody over me in the first place?

Doesn't help that the village also kinda hates me. Or was it the opposite and they hate me...

(Y/n): *sigh* Let's get this over with.

I pulled up my red hood(It was a gift ok!) And went straight for the woods.

???:Wait!!!!

(Y/n): Huh?

One of the villagers came running at me, I guess someone does care. Ha! Yeah right.

Villager: There is local lumberjack near us. He can help you get through the woods and protect you!

(Y/n): But I know them like the back of my hand.

Villager: Just talk to him._ And leave this village for all I care_. _To much of nuisance._

(Y/n): Fine, I'll try to talk to him.

In the woods.

Lumberjack: H-hey, you kid, h-how are you doing.

(Y/n): Good?_The hell_. I uh ...need help crossing the forest to deliver this basket so....

Lumberjack: I got warn ya kid. The woods ain't for ya. H-how about this, I take your basket and deliver it and you d-don't have to. Now give me the basket!

(Y/n): Yeah.... Oh would you look at the sun, it moved an inch, I better go.

Lumberjack: I can protect you!

(Y/n): Ummm, you know what....Bye!

Lumberjack: Fine. But I'll warn ya, there's a wolf around these parts and if it see's you, it will kill you.

(Y/n): _I think I have a better chance with the wolf then that creepy lumberjack guy. _I'll keep that in mind.

Why do I have a feeling he might have killed me if I went with him.

Time skip a quarter through the day.

I was panting. Why couldn't she have lived closer to us?!

(Y/n): Screw it. I'm resting a bit. If I get eaten nobody would care.

I took a sandwich made for me. I inspected it just to make sure, but right as I was about to take a bit, I heard someone.

???: Are you sure about that? I would care, even after all I heared.

I heard a bush rustle behind me. I leaned over it to see a woman with animal ears and tail.

Wolf: Hi cutie♡.

(Y/n):*blushes* Um... Hi.

Wolf: What are doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous.

(Y/n): Well I can't tell that to a naked woman I just met, heh.

Wolf: Hmm, that is true. Then let's get to know each other, hmm? What's your name?

(Y/n): (Y/n), what's yours?

Wolf: Just call me Wolf. So (y/n), Can you spare me a bite of your sandwich, I haven't eaten in a while.

(Y/n): _This is a horrible idea. She might kill me once she get closer.*sigh*Fuck me and for me being too kind. _Sure. And to answer you question I'm visiting my grandma.

Wolf: Oh how nice of you. Most people could care less about their elders.

She left the bush and sat next to me. But right as she got closer to something started to smell nice. It can't be the basket, cause I closed it and it doesn't release an aroma.

(Y/n): Sorry, not to sound rude, but some sort of smell is coming off of you I think.

Wolf:_ So he can smell that I'm in heat. It must be really powerful then. Perfect._ Oh, is it bad. I wash near a river, but don't have proper cleaning materials.

(Y/n): No, just something smells... sweet... kinda intoxicating in a way.

I don't know why I'm feeling this. My head feels foggy and my body is like telling me to fuck her brains out on the spot. She got closer and kissed me. I gently grabbed her head, dominating, or her accepting submission to me, through the kiss, she got on top of me, rubbing her bare pussy against my crotch. She wrapped her arms around my neck, while I slowly reach and hug her hips and grab her ass. But before we could go any further, we hear someone yelling from far away.

Lumberjack: Hey you slut of a wolf, get back here! That's my kill and you won't have him! Someone actually put a bounty on his head and I want it!

The wolf brought me closer to her. Her confident smile turned into one of sadness. She had a tear in her eye.

Wolf: I'm not a slut. I've been looking for a mate but nobody besides that freak is here. Please believe me.

(Y/n): I- I do. B-but I should go. I-I'm so sorry but I need to get somewhere.

I got up and took the basket, jogging a bit faster than normal, Fixing my pants. Giving me a significant head start, and leaving the wolf lady depressed.

Wolf's pov

The one time that perverted lumberjack is away and I already found my mate. I guess the lumberjack wouldn't "protect" cause he's a boy. But perfect for me. He ruined my reputation one time, but that boy is mine!

Wolf: Now to find out where he is going. The only house near here is....

I smirked after realising where he's going. This will be easier than expected. I know a shortcut.

Wolf: Great.. B-but I can't leave now....

I look around to make sure I was alone. Thankfully I didn't see the lumberjack. He must have left to where I usually hide. After the area was clear, I leaned back against a tree hidden away in some bushes and started kneading my self. My heat is so intense this time of year, I have to do it almost every hour. I started to think about him. I need him. We should have taken each other on the spot. Not worrying about anyone else.

Time skip

I made sure that lumberjack wouldn't intervene by setting up traps. I got to the house and knocked, I expected a very old woman but she looks younger than her age. I could actually pull this off.

Wolf: Sorry for asking this but are you (y/n)'s grandma?

Grandma: Yeah, why? Is my grandson in trouble with his mother again!?

Wolf:_Again?_ No.

Grandma: Then who are...

She realized my tail and ears.

Grandma: Are you gonna kill him.

Wolf: What!? No!

Grandama: Then who are you?

Wolf: The woman that is gonna let you see her Great-grand children very soon~

Grandma: And you want me to leave?

Wolf: Only for at least....a week. Please, I need this and I need him.

Grandma:...

She closed the door and seconds later she opened it. She looks like someone who's ready to leave her home.

Grandma: How about I give you the house, you and (y/n) own it. Treat him well, 'cause that lumberjack isn't the only thing you should worry about. Also I want at least 1 boy and 1 girl.

She hands me the keys, I was trying to contain my excitement.

Wolf: Deal.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): Why do you have to live so far away grandma?!!!!

I had made it to her house, huffing and puffing. I knocked the door to see her. When she opened, she looked like she was in her pajamas(?).

(Y/n): Did I wake you up? Oh crap I didn't realize-

Grandma(?): No dear, I just like to walk around in my pajamas. Come in come in.

She started to wave me in. I heard her lock the door, maybe just to be safe. I went to the living room while she went to the kitchen, putting the basket I gave to her on the table.

(Y/n): Did you get a tan when I was away?

Grandma(?): Yes. A few weeks ago i stayed outside. I guess it just stuck on me I guess. Do you hate it?

(Y/n): No... Just curious.

She gave me some milk to drink. I notice that the same smell when I was with the wolf appeared again. Did it rub off on me? It highly probable with what we did.

(Y/n): How did you get that scar?

Grandma(?): Oh this, before you got here, that lumberjack tried to attack me when I had my back against him.*Not a total lie, she was attacked by him and almost raped*

(Y/n): Well at least you're...ok...

I was starting to feel a bit warm, like my body was one fire. Everything was also getting a bit fuzzy.

Grandma(?): Oh sweetie, you look like you're dying of heat. I think it would be better to take off all your clothes. Cool down for a moment.

I failed to notice her biting her lips and rubbing her legs against each other. I was starting to feel like I needed to fuck someone.

(Y/n): But...

Grandma(?): I won't mind if you stay in the nude for this day. It will be our secret~

The smell from an hour ago and my body getting warmer by the second started to feel suffocating. I turned around from her and took off my hood, shirt, pants and underwear. Leaving me in the open with my 10 inch dick hard in the air. This made it worse though because that urge started to multiply.

I heard behind me clothed fall on the ground behind me. I turn around to see it was the wolf all along. She got closer to me swaying her hips and tail. Something started yelling inside me, yelling me to fuck her on the spot. Make her bend over like the "good" little wolf she will soon be.

Wolf: You look like you're in a bit of pain. Is there something you wanna order me to do?

(Y/n): Yes...

Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed grandma has. I sat down on the edge.

(Y/n): Try to suck me off. Then we'll get to the better stuff.

The wolf went on her knees, her mouth in front of my pulsing member. She started, licking my shaft and massaging my balls. Once she got to the tip of it, she started to swallow it, making it to the base.

Wolf:*whimpers*

She looked at me with hearts in her eyes yet, she looked like she wanted a bit more. She grabbed my hand and placed it against her head. She leaned towards it, I started to pet and rub her head while I face fuck her.

She started to suck on me, her head going up and down with the guidance of my hand.

Minutes later of her constant deepthroating, I came in her mouth. She kept sucking making sure every single drop stays in her.

Wolf: Thanks for the drink. But my pussy has a different kinda thirst it needs to satify~

She got on the bed and went all fours, using her right hand to spread her pussy, her tail wagging like crazy.

I lined myself up, she moaned a bit when I hit her 'seal'. I turned her around, making her face me. Before I broke her hymen, I gave her a kiss. Her screams of pleasure and pain muffled when I broke through. This confirms she isn't a slut. But I had faith in her and her word.

I kept a steady thrust. Each making the wolf moan louder and louder. She crossed her legs entraping me. Though this just made me thrust into her even deeper.

(Y/n): I'm gonna cumm!!!

Wolf: In me! I want you to give me your children! Give me pups!!!

We both came at the same, me drowning her pussy with my cum.

I collapsed on top of her, using her breasts as pillows. We were both panting.

Wolf: Thanks for helping me deal with this years heat. And sorry for tricking you.

(Y/n): No problem... I forgive you... but...

Wolf: *nervous* B-but...

(Y/n): How many rounds do you think we can go with us being conscious enough to remember?

The wolf's worried face turned into one of relief.

Wolf: As many time as you want. We got the whole house to ourselves. Your grandma gave us the house. Now, mate with me until we get tired for the day. Tomorrow we head out to find someone that'll give us a potion so we can do this every day!

Time skip till night 3rd pov.

(Y/n) and the wolf were sleeping on the bed, (y/n) using his new pillows.  
Both having giant smiles, hickies and marks all over their bodies, the wolf having a few more hickies and marks than (y/n). They had fucked almost everywhere in and outside the house. While they were mating, the Wolf found a dog collor and started to wear it as a choker. It gave her a sense of pride in some way, another way of saying she is his mate and life partner. Though it made her even more submissive when he found a leash to go with it inside the house.

The lumberjack was outside, ready to break in. He didn't know that they were in the house together. But all he cared was what the villagers and (y/n)'s mom sent him to do.

Lumberjack: Everyones asleep. Now to see what I was supposed to do... ah kill the brat. Well I would have if he went with me... Get that wolf. Ah yes her, she escaped from me and my dick when I found her, I was about to fuck the young looking grandma, kill her and loot the house. Let's do this, no better time now.

He grabbed his axe and started to break the door. Not even a minute later, the wolf and (y/n) woke up, groggy and annoyed from their nice sleep, tired and wanting to recharge after their long and love filled "mating session". Seeing that the lumberjack is trying to break down the door, the wolf went to the attic and came back, handing (y/n) an axe.

Lumberjack: Nice, made a hole in the door. Now to-

The lumberjack had stuck his head through the door. (Y/n) to tired to deal with anyones shit, decapitated the lumberjack.

Wolf: Well that's one less problem. Let's to back to bed honey. Don't wanna leave a mess tomorrow, right?

The wolf hugged her mate from behind, resting her head on top of his. Both kissed each other and started setting course back to their bed. For tomorrows events.

The end.

\---------------------------------------------------------

*sarcastic* "Is this better than the actual story?"

No lie, I wanted to do this for a while. There isn't that many stories of a male red riding hood and a female wolf. And if there are they are shit. I just hope mine isn't one of them.

....

You wanna request a fairy tale I should destr- I mean re-tell?


	6. The Diamond in the Rough [(Aladdin) Male Reader x Small harem]

I've had to rewatch the original Aladdin to get bit of a basic foundation. So while I'm watching the movie, I'm writing my story with a my own tweeks. I might watch the live action but I am definitely not putting it in this book. For the sake of plot, and because I want to, Genie, Abu, and Rajah will be female. The latter two transforming into human women by genie as you will see later. The only thing I could say is... I tried my best looking for pictures... so don't go yelling at me because they are out of place or whatever.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

(Red)'s pov

(Red): Welcome to Agrahbah, a city of wonders, exotics, and- *pulls out vendors stand* a place with discounts the eye can see. See this machine, makes fries, great use for them in Holland if you are selling them. Never breaks and *hits it against some thing and breaks it* it broke. Oh well. I have this flatchulating box. Listen *opens the box and blows a rasberry*  
I don't think you want that though.

The camera zooms to a bunch of dancing girls, seducing a poor man into fucking them then steal his money.

(Red): Don't be fooled by those girls. They are sluts. Once you've finished with them both your gut and wallet will be empty. Trust me, I've seen it happen.  
How about a story? A story of a boy, a "street rat" if you will, who risked his own life just to be with four women who love him than anything they could have wished... just by using this. *Brings out lamp* I'll skip some parts but remember this actually happened in Agrabah.

(Y/n)'s pov

???: GET HIM!!! GET THE THEIF!!!

(Y/n): IT WAS JUST A LOAF OF BREAD COME ON!

Sigh. This always happen.... why me? I mean, I know why but... sigh.

I'm being chased with Abu on my shoulder by the soldiers. Yeah, ok , I a loaf a bread but I only steal because I got to survive. Also who's gonna notice it gone?

Soldier: You have no where left to run street rat!

(Y/n): And that my friends is where you're wrong._ I hope they're doing laundry today. _Hold on Abu!

She hugged my head tight enough as we jumped off the roof. We crashed into some clothes that the women were doing. I guess I made the right bet.

Woman: Already in trouble (y/n)?

(Y/n): Only if I get-

Soldier: *grabs (y/n) and growls* Found you!

(Y/n): I'm in trouble.

What both of us fail to see was that Abu was on the soldiers head, pushing down the hat for an easier get away. Well as easy as it can get at least.

Soldiers kept popping out of know where. We tried to hid with the dancing women, but they kinda ratted us out. They were sluts anyways so.... Abu did have a small feast for herself. We passed by the many street performers dodging and jumping over the soldiers.

(Y/n): How you doing back there Abu?.... Abu?

I look back to the ground to see Abu surrounded by guards.

(Y/n): Oh you gotta be kidding me.

Guard: We got you now monkey.

Abu readied the sword she grab from a street performer growling at them.

Guards: He's got a sword!

I saw Abu's face get a bit angrier, probably because they got her gender wrong.

Head Guard: You Idiots we have swords!

After realizing their stupidity they unsheathed their swords, making Abu nervously putting down the sword and booking it towards me. We were chased for so long we were at a dead end. I grabbed a carpet and ran for the window riding it down for a few seconds, while the soldiers tried and failed, falling into manour a street vendor was selling.

Soldier: *grumbles* I hate manure.

After escaping the lawmen, soldiers.... whatever I used the carpet as a glider to get down safely.

(Y/n): And now my friend, we feast.

I gave her the slice of bread, which she took a bite out immidiatly. I was about to take mine, but I saw two kids looking through the trash for food.

(Y/n): .... I can get more later.

I walked up to the kids, giving them my food, and left. I can survive the streets just fine. But that's because I've spent technically my whole life in them.

I walked to the street to see there was a small crowd has gathered. I asked a man what was the commotion about.  
Said it was another suitor for the princess.

The kids I gave food to ran in front of him by accident. But the suitor didn't take it that way. He pulls out his whip and almost hit them if it weren't for me getting in the way.

(Y/n): The hell is wrong with you! Were you really gonna hit two kids!?

Suitor: They need to learn that they cannot be in front of royalty.

(Y/n): Yeah, maybe, but if I had the money you had, I would have asked someone to teach me manners.

Suitor: I'll show you manners!

He pushed me into the mud, strutting along.

(Y/n): Hey Abu, look a horse with two asses on it.

The suitor stopped his horse and turned toward me.

Suitor: You are just a worth less street rat. You were born one and you will die one. The only people to morn you will be that flee ridden monkey.

I got angry, I know it's true but that's just low.

I chased after him before the giant doors were closed.

(Y/n): I think I have more worth than some ass.

Abu just looks at me sadly. I sigh and tell her we are going home. Or to the top of the abandoned building we call home. It was night already, I put Abu in her bed and tucked her to sleep.

I know my luck will change. I have this feeling. I just know it.

Time skip Jasmin's pov

Some prince he was. So self obsorbed. Thankfully Rahja kicked him out in seconds.

Though my father, the Sulton... didn't like that.

Sultan: Really? Again?

He grabs the cloth that was in Rahja's maw.

Sultan: So this is the reason why he left.

Jasmine: Aw don't be like that *genlty rubs Rahja's face* she just wanted to play with that poor excuse of a prince, now weren't you?

Sultan: Jasmine, please. The law says you have to marry some one before your next birthday.

Jasmine: But I want to do it out of love father.

Sultan: I know but.... *sigh* I won't be alive much longer. As you can clearly tell, I'm old. So please...

Jasmine: But I never had my own choices made. Besides Rahja, I have never made friends. Also I've never been out the palace walls.

Sultan: But that's because you are a princess.

Jasmine: Than maybe I don't want to be one anymore.

Sultan: ...

Father left angry. But I've made up my mind....

3'rd pov

As the sultan went back into the castle, he pondered why princess Jasmine was like that.

Sultan: Her mother was never this picky.

Jafar: Is there something the matter my leige.

Sultan: W-well yes actually, as you know my daughter needs to be married. But-

Jafar: Say no more. I can help you with this problem. But in exchange you must give me your ring.

Sultan: B-but it's been in my family for so long I-

Jafar, using his snake staff, hypnotized the Sultan, tricking him to hand him the ring.

Jafar: Don't worry my leige, I will sort out everything.

Time skip.

Jasmine, wearing a robe to cover herself, was getting ready to escape the castle wall. Rahja tried to stop her but failed.

Jasmine: I'm sorry. But you know I can't stay here, were my life is lived for me... I'll miss you.

(Y/n)'s pov

Me and Abu found another street vendor who sold food. I told Abu the plan and it was sent in motion.

Abu "tried" to steal a watermellon, while the vendor was distracted by her, I stole the one he was holding.

(Y/n): Well Abu, breakfast is served.

As I was looking around the city, enjoying the view, I saw this girl walking around it. She was pretty, though Abu did have a scowl on her face.

But the woman in the streets got herself in trouble real fast when she gave the apple to the poor kid.

Vendor: What do you think you're doing!

Jasmine: huh?

Vendor: I don't allow for theives. And do you know what I do to theives!?

I could barely hear what they were saying, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's happening. The vendor grabbed her hand and put it on the stand, grabbing his sword about to cut off her arm. Before he did I grabbed the sword and gave it to the girl before he could do any real damage to her.

(Y/n): Oh thank you for finding my older sister. I've been looking everywhere for you. *talks to vendor* I'm sorry, she is a bit crazy.

Jasmine: *whispers and blushes* Crazy?

(Y/n):*whispers* please just play along.

Vendor: Crazy?

(Y/n): Yeah, we've been taking her to a doctor every morning to see if she can be fixed. So if you'll excuse us-

The vendor suddenly grab me by the shoulders making me face him.

Vendor: But she said she was gonna get money from the castle.

(Y/n): Hate to break it to you but she thinks the monkey is the Sultan.

The girl saw Abu and "bowed" to her, making Abu puff out her chest.

Jasmine: Oh great Sultan.

Abu:*monkey gibberish*(_As my first order you will find a me a magician to make me human so I can be forever with my husband. And if can actually hear me, please do._

I gotta hand it to her the girl is a good actor.

(Y/n): See, now if you'll excuse me we have to head to the doctor.

I grab the girl's shoulders and walk her away from the vendor.

Jasmine: Hello doctor.

(Y/n): Sis this is a camel. Come on Abu.

As she was about to catch up, she bowed in front of everyone, but this also made her drop all the food and jewelry she stole.

(Y/n): Alright new plan. Run!

We all booked it out of the way, leading her back to my house.

Jasmine's pov

This random boy saved me for my own mistakes, though I doubt he know it's because I'm the princess. But without me noticing I almost tripped. But thankfully he caught me.

Our faces got really close... when did this robe get warm.

Jasmine: Thank you for saving me.

(Y/n):*smiles* Don't worry about it. First time in the market place?

The monkey he was with tossed him a stick while the boy started running, using it to get over the buildings gap.

Jasmine: Is it that obvious?

(Y/n): Not to sound rude but you do stand out.....

We stared at each other for a bit, him holding what I guess is a pathway for me. Though the pole trick does look fun.

(Y/n): S-sorry for stareing, I'll-

I leaped over the building, dumbfounding him. The monkey though had a bigger reaction.

Jasmine: I'm a fast learner

(Y/n): Come on this way! Just watch your head.

He lead me to this worn down building. But it some how has that sense of home.

Jasmine: Is this where you live?

(Y/n): Yep, Abu and I share this, getbto leave whenever we want, do what ever we want, and...

He went to a torn curtain, pulling it to show.... the palace.

(Y/n): Great view huh?

Jasmime: It's.... ok....

(Y/n): Always wondered what it would be like?

Jasmine: It's not that glamourous as it seems.

(Y/n): Maybe. But it's nice to think about living in there.

I saw the boy hand an apple to the monkey giving me the second one.

Jasmine: Aren't you going to eat?

(Y/n): *waves hand* Nah. Gotta feed my only friend and you're my guest.

Jasmine: But-

(Y/n): Don't worry about it. So what's your story? Why are you here?

Jasmine: My father wants me to marry.

(Y/n): Doesn't sound to bad.

Jamsine: I know but he is forcing me to. He wants to arrange marriges so I can marry someone he thinks is worthy. But-

(Y/n): You want it to be out of actual love huh.

Without both of us knowing, the monkey was trying to steal back the apple I didn't eat.

(Y/n): Abu!

The monkey scrambled on to him and to then to a brick making noises.

Jasmine: What is Abu saying.

(Y/n): She says... That's horrible.

Abu:_ no you.... grr stupid monkey tongue._

Jasmine: And does Abu have anything else to say?

(Y/n): Well ... she says what could we do to help?

Jasmine:*smiles* Hmmm tell her that's very... sweet...

Our faces got closer to each other, my heart beating faster than ever. This could actualy be my way out of being a -

Soldier: THERE YOU ARE!

(Y/n)/Jasmine: They're after me! They're after you?

The soldiers got closer swinging their swords and break the wood in the room.

Jasmine: Father must have sent them.

(Y/n): Do you trust me?

Jasmine: W-what?

I see him getting ready to leap having his hand out toward me. I decided to grab it but it may have cost us time.

Jasmine: Y-yes?

(Y/n): Then jump!

We jumped out of the hole down to an area with sand in it. Soldiers started to appear from all directions while the boy looked for a way out.

Soldier: We keep running into each other don't we street rat?

Abu got on top of the soldier, blinding him with his own hat as we tried to escape. He threw Abu into an empty jar and headed atraight for us. Our exits started to close as other soldiers started showing up. They grabed the boy and held him down.

Soldier: It's the dungeon for you street rat.

Jasmine: Let him go!

Soldier: Hahah. And what do we have here? A street mouse?

He pushed me away but I got back up again.

Jasmine: Un-hand him,*starts removing her robe to show her blue dress* by the order of the princess.

Soldier: Princess Jasmine...

(Y/n):_The p__rincess?_

Soldier: What are you doing here outside the palace? And with this street rat no less.

Jasmine: That is none of your concern now unhand him, That's an order.

Soldier: I would princess, but my orders are from Jafar. Take it up to him.

Jasmine: Believe me I will.

Time skip

I found Jafar in a dark room.

Jasmine: Jafar!

Jafar: Yes your majesty.

Jasmine: A boy from the market place was taken, by your orders.

Jafar: Well of course. My job is to keep peace in Agrabah. He's a criminal.

Jasmine: And what's his crime?

Jafar: Well kidnapping the princess of course.

Jasmime: He didn't do that, I ran away!

Jafar: What a misunderstanding, but the boy's sentence was already asigned to him.

Jasmine: What is it?

Jafar: Death.

My heart stopped.... I'm getting this boy killed just by being with him.

Jafar: I am exceedingly sorry princess.

Jasmine: How could you?

I didn't get to know his name...

(Y/n)'s pov

She was the princess..... Fuck.... I must've sounded like an Idiot...

Abu came to find me in my cell.

(Y/n): Hey Abu, down here.

She came down the chains and other discarded things in my cell.

(Y/n): Alright get me out of here.

Abu: Hmph.

She started mimiking Jasmine then blowing a rasberry.

(Y/n): Hey, I didn't know. She needed help. It was worth it in my opinion. But I doubt she'll see me again. *sigh* I'm a fool for thinking we could be together.

Once Abu freed me from my cuffs another prisoner came out of the shadow.

???: You are only a fool when you give up.

(Y/n): Who are you?

???: A lowley prisoner like yourself. But together *rubs fingers signifying money* we could be more.

(Y/n): I'm listening....

Timeskip

(Y/n): Wow...

Cave of wonders: Who disturbes my slumber.

(Y/n): I do, (y/n).

Cave of wonders: Hmmm..... Touch nothing... but the lamp....

???: Remember boy get me the lamp then you'll have your reward!

(Y/n):*whispers* Come on Abu.... and remember what the lion said. Please.

She hid in my clothes shivering and shacking as I went inside the lions mouth. But when got in...

(Y/n): A hanful of this could make me richer than the sulton.

We passed by so many treasures and artifacts. Though I had to remind Abu that we can't touch anything else. She didn't do anything bad but it was just in case.

While we were exploring we met a magik carpet, though Abu didn't like it.

(Y/n): Come on maybe she?...

The carpet nodded.

(Y/n): Maybe she can help us find the lamp.

Time skip

The magic carpet took us to the deeper part of the cave. A staircase, pedestal, and light showing the lamps position. Even if it is dark it was kinda beautiful in its own way.

(Y/n): Alright Abu stay here. I'll be back in a minute.

That's how it was supposed to go....

One I had made it to the top and grabbed the lamp I started inspecting it.

(Y/n): Must be really special to be the only thing to grab if you are-

I turn around to see Abu trying to reach for a red gem as the magic carpet tried to stop her.

(Y/n): ABU!! NO!!!!

But it was too late.

Cave of wonders: YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE SACRED TREASURE!! NOW YOU WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!!

Everything started melting and breaking around us. The magic carpet caught us bedore the lava started to flow. Making her try to fly faster as she could. When we got to the exit I tried to ask for help from the prisoner.

???: Hand me the lamp!

(Y/n):*takes out lamp* there now-

???: Hahaha! After so long I finally have it! And now to give you a reward...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

???: ...Your eternal award...

Before he could do it, Abu bit his arm making him drop me and Abu down back into the cave. But just in the nick of time, the magic carpet got out of the rock and saved us from falling to our death. But doesn't mean I fainted.

After a few minutes(maybe) I got my bearings again.

(Y/n): His goal for us was to die... I guess he kinda got his wish.... son of a bitch he has the lamp.

Abu suddenly shows that she's got the lamp. She must've stolen it back when she bit him.

(Y/n): Nice job. But I wonder what makes it so valuable? Hey There's righting here.

I tried rub of the dust to read the words. But when I did, the lamp started shaking, glowimg, explosions happened. Streams of smoke came out of it while someone else. A giant blue woman was streaching.

???: OOOHHHHH MMMYYYY GOD! Stuck in a lamp for 10,000 years can really give you a crick in the neck. 

She was beautiful. Or that is a complete understatement. Though when she looked at me she had a dark blue blush on her face.

Genie: Sorry kid I'm gonna crack my neck for a second.

She decapitated herself, spinning her head in a full circle.

Genie: Ohh yeah that feels better. Hey kid where you come from, what's your name?

(Y/n): (y/n)

Genie: Well handsome welcome to the show. Do you want me to give a nickname, like sweetie or something with your actual name.

(Y/n): (y/n) is fine miss.

Genie: And nice too ladies and gentlemen, keeper if I do say so myself. *generic white woman impersination* Yo rug girl, how you doing? Haven't seen you in a milenium. *regular voice* Hey, hey you're alot smaller than my last master. *grabs stomach* Did I gain weight? Gasp, did my assets finally get bigger naturally. *flashes (y/n) lifting her top and lowering her bottom a bit* H_e__'s staring good that's a start. Great! He's cute too. There is no rule about a Genie giving __freebes__ so we really can have fun with this._

(Y/n): *blushes* Wait. Did you say I'm your master?

Genie: That's right*puts graduation hat and diploma on (y/n)* He can be taught. And I can guarantee you, you've never had a friend like me before.

Cool. I'm this girl's...... this sounds kinda wrong now that I think about it. Though she is cute....

(Y/n): *blushes* Any catches?

Genie: Good question! And here they are. You can have any three wishes BUT there are rules to them.

(Y/n): Like?

Genie: Rule #1: I can't kill people *decapitates herself* sorry kid.  
Rule:#2: I can't force people to fall in love with each other. Rule#3: *turns into a zombie* I can't bring people back from the dead I tried and it's not a pretty picture. *returns to normal* but other than that I'm all yours_. Maybe he could be the one._

I thought of a way to get out of the cave but I don't want to abuse her help though.

Genie: *worried* Something wrong?

(Y/n): Yeah just debating something in my head.

Genie: And that is?

(Y/n): I don't to abuse your powers and trick you into giving me a freebe, but I also don't want to waste a wish just to get us out of this whole.

Genie: ... get on the carpet.

(Y/n): Huh?

Genie:*smiles* I'll get you out of here. Consider this as a thank you for waking me up after who knows how long.

We did as Genie says and got on the carpet.

Genie:*transforms into a flight attendant with somewhat revealing uniform* The exits are Here, here, here, here, anywhere around the carpet now lets go!

Time skip to the oasis

After she got us out of the cave, she flew us to an oasis. Abu went to where the water was and started drinking.

Genie: Alright kid you got your three wishes. What do you want.

What do I want.... With Genie I technically have access to what ever I want. But I also don't want to be selfish...

(Y/n): Genie, what would you ask?

Genie: *blushes* M-me? My freedom.

(Y/n): What do you mean?

Genie: there's kinda a draw back with being a Genie. UNLIMITED ACCESS TO THE UNIVERSE!!! *shrinks into the lamp* Itty bitty living space. *gets out of the lamp* Like I said your not my first master, but I wanna feel love and love some one. My old masters tried to abuse the three wishes to make me do stuff with my body but they all ran out of wishes before they made me do it. And even if I wanted to I can't fall in love with them.

(Y/n): Are you in love with someone right now?

Genie: Yeah, but I doubt he'll care.

(Y/n): What are the consequences of giving your freedom right now?

This made her straighten up a bit.

Genie: Before I answer that, can I ask you something?

(Y/n): Sure.

Genie: In the short time you've known me, would you go out with me? Quirks and all?

(Y/n): Yeah, why?

Genie: And would you really wish for my freedom, and possibly lose the other two, just for me?

(Y/n): Yes...

Genie: Nothing bad would happen. It would just be that after three wishes I don't have to go back in maybe.

(Y/n): Then, Genie I wish for your freedom.

Genie: Wait you're serious!?

(Y/n): Yep.

Right as I said that her cuffs came off. Her shocked face turned into amusement.

Genie: Thank you!!!!!

She grabbed my face and started to make out with me, bit I was still shocked that she kissed me.

Genie: I guess the one I love does care. But~

(Y/n): *worried* B-but?

Genie got closer to me and whispered to my ears.

Genie:*whispers* I think a necklace saying that I'm still yours is better than some cuffs saying that anyone can have me~

I didn't understood her until she finally wished herself a necklace and a loose choker in gold with my name on it. But then it kinda hit me.

(Y/n): But what about your-

Genie: I'm still free in a way. It's just that I still belong to you~ And this time you get unlimited wishes, no loop holes or freebees needed. The three rules still apply but with the falling in love one, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. And since no one can really know I exist with these powers and if you want to, I don't mind you having others. But the only thing I want from you is that you don't forget about me.

(Y/n): Sure, but I doubt I want to many girls....

Abu just pouts and crosses her arms.

Genie: What's wrong with her?

Abu tries to start talking but I can't understand her.

Genie: How about I give you a human body?

Abu:_ Huh?_

(Y/n): You understand her?

Genie: Yep! Now One human body coming right up!

Genie pointed her fingers and worked her magic on Abu. The dust around us started to pick up. The carpet wrapped herself around me from the dust. But once it settled.

Abu: Hi (y/n)~

Not even a second later, she pounced on me, Wrapping her arms, legs, and tail around my body, as she started making out with me. Rubbing her new breasts against my chest as I calmed down and kissed back. When we separated a trail a saliva still connected us until it broke by it's own weight.

(Y/n): _This is gonna be very intersting, fun even. But I have to make sure I don't go mad with power and don't lose Genie._  
\--------------------------------------------------------

To be continued because it's getting to long.... sorry. Also this is what Rahja will look like transformed.


	7. The Daimond in the Rough [(Aladdin) Male reader x Small harem] (part 2)

3rd pov

After (y/n) wished his first of now unlimited wishes to set Genie free. They were devising a plan to get the princess be apart of the harem. (Y/n) had asked Genie to turn him into a prince, which she gladly did.

Genie: Not to sound a bit of a, you know, 'your only mine' type of girls but if things don't work well with the princess, I'll gladly still make you my prince.

(Y/n): Thanks. I guess, but won't everyone recognize me?

Genie: Not unless you want me to. I can make you look slightly diffrent. But to Jasmine she can realize that it's actually you.

(Y/n): You know she's gonna ask questions.

Genie: Then tell her the truth.

(Y/n): Easier said than done. Who is gonna believe that a 'street rat' found a cute-

Genie: *blushes*

(Y/n): Wish granting genie trapped inside a cramped lamp inside a sand lions head then magically ask her to make me into a prince just to impress a princess.

Genie: ... I mean, people do believe in legends. But anyways...

Genie then turned to Abu who was flaunting her new appearance towards (y/n) while having a banana in her tail.

Genie: I got it! Abu, you will be (y/n)'s mount!

After saying that out loud all three had massive blushes on their faces.

Abu: I mean... I kinda was hoping for that.... wheres the bed?

Genie: No not that. That's for later. What I meant to say was that I will turn you into something so that Prince....*thinking position* Prince Ali...

(A/n:Sue me)

Genie: So prince Ali can ride into Agrabah.

Genie finally made a decision what she was gonna turn Abu into. But-

Abu: No!

Genie: Why not!?

Abu: You made me into (somewhat) human. And as much I like the sound of (y/n) on top of me, I don't want to be an elephant for that.

Genie: Fine.

Abu turned around to face (y/n) but Genie used this opportunity to turn her into the elephant.

Genie: *smirks* Oops my hand slipped.

Abu: *elephant trunk noise, sits and crosses her arms*

Genie: Ah don't worry it's just for.... I don't know.

(Y/n): She's gonna hate you for a while.

Genie: Eh her dreams will come true eventually.

(Y/n): Which are...?

Genie: *thinking posotion* .... *mumbles and shruges* I don't know. I'm a genie not a psychic. Anyways, before we head on!

Genie conjured up a ring and gives it to (y/n).

(Y/n): What's this?

Genie: *impersinates Gandalf* the ring to rule them all!

(Y/n): Uh....

Genie: Actually kinda more like the ring to rule me. Since you freed me from my shackles and I have the choker and necklace, this is a better altenative. And see *points to her choker* this and the ring are conected. The ring only fits you unless some has smaller fingers, which I doubt cause I made them!

(Y/n): So what does the choker do for you?

Genie: Kinda sends a signal to me. Like a buzz.

(Y/n): uh... Genie.

Genie: Hold on I'm trying to explain something. Now...

Unbeknownst to her Abu in her elephant for was now towering over Genie, one foot above her.

Genie: Hey who's blocking my-

Abu slammed her foot down on genie, turning her into a pancake.

Genie: *shruken voice* You want war. I'll give ya a war.

Dust clouds started to pick up as both girls started to duke it out.

(Y/n): I wanna stop them... but it's like watching a crash so bad you wonder how it even happened... even in this time period.

The magic carpet just nods.

After the whole fight, genie was now topless, breasts in full view of (y/n) while Abu's clothes that were still on her even though she got transformed twice were torn, hat slight beaten up.

Genie: *huff* *puff* And THAT is why you don't mess with ME! *Realizes she's top less and posses* Like what you see my prince~

(Y/n):*blushes and nods rapidly*

Abu just kick Genie into a palm tree with her back elephant feet. Making (y/n) and the magic carpet cringe a bit.

_Abu:_ _Puny genie..._

*points to you who get the refrence*

To Agrabah

Jafar: I have found a solution for you to marry off your daughter...

Sultan: Re-really? what is it?

Jafar 'explains' to the sultan that if if he, the sultan, Can't find a suitor he can marry her off to 'the Royal Vizier'.

Sultan: *grabs monical* But I thought that the law says she can only marry a prince.

Jafar: *uses snake staff* Desperate times call for desperate measures my leige.

Sultan: *mumbles what Jafar says*

Jafar: you will order the princess to marry me...

Sultan: *Mumbles* I will order the princess- But you're so old...

Jafar: THE PRINCESS WILL MARRY ME!

Right as he was about to completely hypnotized the 'fluffy' sultan...

(A/n: reason why I called the sultan 'fluffy')

... Horns and trumpets could be heard from the outside.

(A/n: Genie is still female throughout the music number she never changes gender in this, and since she doesn't need the lamp she teleports next to you.)

(Y/n): Your majesty, I have journeyed from a far off land in seek of your daughters hand.

Sultan: Of course! Of course. I would like to introduce you to my royal vizier which is delighted to see you too.

Jafar: Estatic... I'm afraid prince 'abubu'-

(Y/n): Ababwa.

Jafar: Whatever. You cannot simple just parade in here uninvited then-

Sultan: By god, this is quiete a remarkable device. I don't suppose I might...

(Y/n): Why certainly your majesty. Gina can you help me with the Sultan

Genie: Of course my prince. Allow us to help you sultan.

Both bend their knees to pick up the sultan, putting him on the magic carpet. But before the sultan flew off Jafar used his snake staff to stop the carpet.

Jafar: Sire. I advise you not to-

Sultan: Oh, Button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun.

The sultan kicked the staff making the carpet rocket off and fly around the main room. The carpet trying her best to make sure not to run into the expensive items and keep the sultan safe.

Jafar: *poke (y/n) with the staff* I do have questions for you two. Just where did you say you come from?

(Y/n): Umm...

Genie: Much farther than you have travelled, I'm sure.

Jafar: And who are you supposed to be?

Genie: Me? Well I was trapped and lost in a cave for who knows how long. Then my prince found me and made me his royal adviser.

Jafar was staring at the couple wondering what was their deal while both started giving nervous smiles. Next thing everyone knew the sultan and the carpet were zooming by, making the rainbow mawcaw get chased by the rug.

Lago: Hey! watch it you throw rug!

Lago escaped just to fly into one of the columns head first.

Sultan: Watch out Jafar coming down for a landing!

Once he did the carpet was dizzy due to the high velocity she was at.

(Y/n): Both of you ok?

Carpet:*gives a tasled thumbs up*

Sultan: thanks for your concern.*grabs (y/n)'s cheek* What a spectacular youth. And a prince besides.*whispers to Jafar* if we are lucky, you won't have to marry jasmine after all.

Jafar:*Whispers* I don't trust him sire.

Sultan: Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on, Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character. He even cares for the fly carpet!

Lago: Oh, excellent judge. Yeah, sure. Not!

Sultan: Jasmine will like this one!

(Y/n): I'm grateful you think that but I hope she does.

Jafar: Your Highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different then the others.

Genie: *whispers* speaking of which she is here. And she is looking at you.

(Y/n): *Whispers* What do you think?

Genie: *whispers* Well if she doesn't figure you out now she will later.

Jafar: What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?

(Y/n): Maybe it be best, with both her and your blessings, if I have a moment with her.

Jasmine: How dare you. All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won.

Genie/(y/n):*face palm*

Sultan: Oh dear... Don't worry, prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down.

Jafar: I think it's time to say good-bye to prince Abubu.

Time skip

(Y/n), carpet, Genie, who were vand versing each other in chess, and Abu who was struggling with a banana were down in the grassy court yard.

(Y/n): She's pissed for sure. This might be a horrible plan actually.

Genie: Just give her some time. Think about it this way. If me and the princess traded places she would be begging for some company. Now... *to the flying carpet* so move.

The carpet used the queen she had to remove Genie's, making her win.

Genie:*shocked* That's a good move. *impersination* I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug.

(Y/n): Got any Ideas?

Genie: *impersonation and wraps her arm around (y/n)* All right, Sparky, here's the deal... If you wanna court the lady you gotta be a straight shooter, Do you got it?

(Y/n): ?

Genie: Tell her the TRUTH!

(Y/n): What about our cover!?

Genie: Hey, you still have me if everything fails. I can make the fake kingdom become real if everything goes south.

(Y/n): I mean...*rubs neck* Fine I'll do it!

Genie: That's the spirit, now let's get up there and give you more of a confidence booster. The first one...

She grabes the shirt of (y/n) giving him a full make-out kiss. Leaving the fake prince with a big smile and blush.

(Y/n): What was that for?

Genie: Luck. Now let's get going!

They hopped on carpet and head straight to Jasmine's window.

Jasmine: *sigh*

(Y/n): Princess Jamisne?

Jasmine: Who's there?

(Y/n): It's me. I'm with my advi-

Jasmine: I don't want to see you.

Genie: Actually we have some thing to-

Before she could finish that sentence Rahja pounced on (y/n) growling and sniffing him. (Y/n) bracing for his neck to be completely gone and destroyed.

Jasmine: Rahja!

Next thing everyone knew Rahja was liking the boy's face as he pet the she- tiger.

(Y/n):*laughs* haha! Wait! Down girl! Ack! Her tongue went into my mouth a bit.

Rahja soon stopped liking him layed on top of him purring while (y/n) rubbed her read.

Jasmine: *shocked* That's a first. _Wait is he?-_

Genie: She likes you. And maybe marked you.

(Y/n): Her scent is on me now?

Genie: Yep. _New animal girl for (y/n) if they leave as planned._

Jasmine: Have we met before?

This shocked the boy and looked at genie who was also a bit wide eyed. Taking a deep breath, he started to stand on the railing of the balcony knowing full well the carpet will catch him he misteped.

(Y/n): ... Maybe this was a bad idea.

He jumped off the railing Rahja trying to grab him while Genie and jasmine yelled.

Jasmine: Wait!

(Y/n):* pops head over railing* Yeah?

Jasmine was shocked to see him alive. Her shock became greater when she saw what he was riding.

Jasmine: What is that?

(Y/n): Magic carpet.

Jasmine: Is it safe?

(Y/n): As far as I know, Yeah. .... Wanna take a ride with me. You know out of the palace?

Jasmine: Umm...

(Y/n): *lends out hand* Do you trust me?

This reminded Jasmine of when she was in the market place.

Jasmine: ... Say that again.

(Y/n): Do you trust me?

Jasmine:_ So it is him._ Yes...

(Y/n) took her hand and brought her up to the carpet. When they took off, Jasmine wrapped her arms around (y/n) for balance while he made sure to grab onto the carpet.

Genie: Now then, Rahja was it? I saw you getting a lovey dovey with (y/n).

Rahja got scared wondering what was gonna happen to her.

Genie: Don't worry, I won't hurt you. *cracks knuckles while magic leaked a bit out of them* But I will help you and (y/n)...

(Y/n)'s pov

Jasmine: It's all so magical...

(Y/n): Yeah it is...

Jasmine: _Let's see if it really is him... _It's a shame Abu had to miss this.

(Y/n): Nah. She hates fireworks. She doesn't like flying, either.

Wait..... Fuuuuu-

(Y/n): uh, that is, *palms face* Oh, no.

Jasmine: You are the boy from the market! Why did you lie to me?

(Y/n): Jasmine, I'm sorry I can explain everything.

Jasmine: Do you think I'm stupid!

(Y/n): What, no!

Jasmine: Did you think I wasn't gonna figure it out!

(Y/n): I mean, I kinda hoped you wouldn't but I have a very good explanation for this, if you believe it.

Jasmine: Then tell me!

(Y/n): ... Fine.

I started to explain everything. Genie, her powers everything. She was gonna find out eventually anyways, and genie said to tell the truth. So I did. This may have costed my chances with her but... I think I'll be fine.

Jasmine:...

(Y/n): If you wanna go back that's fine. But don't tell-

She grabbed onto my garbs, her eyes covered by her hair and shadow.

(Y/n): P-princess Jasmi-mmph

She brought into a kiss. One I wasn't ready for. But as more fire works shot up and I slowly got less tense I kissed back with the same energy she has.

Jasmine: I wanted to do that ever since you rescued me from the market place.

(Y/n): We did still get caught but-

Jasmine: I am deeply sorry about what happened to you with the old man. Though I don't quite remember there being another prisoner.

(Y/n): Really? Huh.

Jasmine: Though I do wish to know 'prince Ali's' real name.

(Y/n): Oh. It's just (y/n).

Jasmine: Well (y/n). I once again thank you for rescuing me from getting my arm chopped off.

(Y/n): And I thank you for not pushing me off the roof when I told you the truth.

Jasmine: Hmm♡. Let's get back before everyone starts wondering where we are.

Time skip

When we go back, we were glad to see no guards had appeared for her. Though the room did seem somewhat quiet.

We heard a rustle from Jasmine's curtains. I motioned her to stay behind. I went to investigate it myself. But as soon as I moved them, I got tackled by an orange blur.

???: the blue lady was right. You have returned my mate~

Jasmine/(y/n): Rahja?

Rahja: Yep. Now, mate do you like me?

She starts to rub against me with her whole body as I just rub her back, somewhat awkwardly.

Genie: God. Can't even wait a second after he came back. Girls these days.

Jasmine: You did this?

Genie: Did you tell her the truth?

(Y/n):*gets licked and kissed by Rahja* Yep.

Genie: So you know who he is?

Jasmine: Yes....?

Genie then used her magic to turn the whole room into, what she had told me, a game show. Jasmine was in front of a podium with a red button while genie had a very revealing dress and a microphone.

Genie: Ladies and master, welcome to tonights game where our contestant, the lovely Jasmine gets to answer questions about this boy right here!

Next thing I knew I was in a chair next other prizes. Genie then duplicated herself to fill in two more podiums. Both dressed as 'royalty'.

Genie: First question! What is his real name?

Jasmine confused to what is happening pressed the red button and answered.

Jasmine: He says he's (y/n).

I bell rang signifying she got it right.

Genie: Alright then. Who am I?

Jamsime: *presses button* You're his genie which he immediately free but still his.

Genie: Correct! And best decision in my whole life to be honest.

Genie kept asking questions while jasmine answered them. After awhile Rahja came over to where I was and sat on my lap. Licking me and saying that she has to finish 'marking me as her mate'. I just pet her head and rubbed her back, carefully not to undo her bra. Abu was here too as she was turned back into her human/monkey form. Though I did notice her breast and ass were a bit bigger than normal. Must be because she was an elephant. Though both Rahja and Abu stated glaring and growling at each other. Must be because of their animal side.

Genie: Finale question before aisle 3 has a mess. What is connected between me and (y/n). Don't worry if you don't know this.

Jasmine: I don't.

Genie: Well you still win the prize but here is the answer. It's that ring on his right ring finger and my chocker.

Jasmine: huh.

Genie: Well it was nice havin' ya folks, but it's time for some shut eye. See ya in the morning.

She took a bow and returned everthing back to normal. Though Abu and Rahja were pulling each others hair.

(Y/n): Hey! Stop that!

They did but kept glaring at each other.

Genie: Their fighting for you.

(Y/n): Kinda a first.

Jasmine: Well thank you for telling me the truth (y/n). I'm glad you are safe and well.

A guard knocked on the door and slightly opened it.

Guard: Princess Jasmine, It's almost time for bed. Prince Ali, please follow me since we don't any funny buisness in here with you two alone. Your adviser may stay though.

(Y/n): I understand. I'll see you all on the morning tomorrow.

I followed the guard out. Soon more started to appear. Then Jafar.

(Y/n): Is something wrong.

Jafar: Yes prince Abubu. You.

I was grabbed then hog tied by the guards, I tried to get out but it was too late.

Jafar: You have overstayed your welcome. Guards-

I was hit over the head and knocked out. When I woke up, I was about to be thrown out into the water, a ball a chain on my legs.

Guard: Do it.

The weight of the ball and chain made me sink faster into the water. I tried rubbing my ring but I was barely able to. I was losing oxygen and bkacking-

Genie pov's

I had made myself a showering since I was getting a bit stinky. Don't want to smell like monkey. That's Abu's job. Next thing I knew there was a slight buzz on my chocker. I wonder what (y/n) needed. Maybe he was lonly.... being naked seems like a good Idea.

Genie: Hey kid, if ya wanted to join me The only thing I ask is- (y/n)?

I looked down to see (y/n) hog tied by a ball and chain.

Genie: H-hey (y/n) I know what I said but you still gotta ask for it so please....

I tried to shake him but it was no use.

Genie: C-come on (y/n) just say 'Genie, my beautiful girlfriend, please save me from drowning'.

He was still unconscious but his head nodded.

Genie: I'll take that as a yes.

I turned into a submarine and rocketed out of the water (y/n) started  
Coughing up water and trembling.

Genie: *hugs (y/n)* Don't scare me like that.

He just hugged me tighter his face on my neck.

Genie: Shhh. Just calm down. I'm here...

Timeskip Jasmine's pov

I was brushing my hair looking at the flower (y/n) had given me when we were on the flight. Rahja was on the couch we had for her when she was a regular tiger doing who knows what. Though I do hear her slightly moan (y/n)'s name.

Jasmine: I may not know what you're doing but I hear his name from you.

Rahja: You're thinking about him.

Jasmine: I could say the same for you. Though If I were you I would be doing it a bit more quieter.

Rahja: So you don't mind that I look like this and also have a thing for my- our mate?

Jasmine: No. But if we do marry him I'll be the face of it all.

Rahja:*pouts* _damn it._

My father soon knocked on my door.

Sultan: Jasmine...

Jasmine: Oh, father, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy!

Sultan: You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you.

Jasmine: What?

Sultan: you will wed Jafar.

Jafar revealed himself by pushing on the other door. Rahja jumped a bit in shock also.

Jafar: You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife.

Jasmine: I wil never marry you! Father I choose Prince Ali.

Jafar: Prince Ali left.

(Y/n): Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar.

Jasmine: _(y/n)! _Prince Ali!

Genie: Tell them the truth, Jafar. You tried to had him killed!

Jafar: What? Ridiculous nonsense. Why would I kill your Prince? Your highness those to are obviously lying.

Sultan: *Mumbles* Obviously lying...

(Y/n): *whispers* Genie the staff.

Genie:*whispers* I see it too.

Jasmine: Father what's wrong with you?

(Y/n): *grabs snake staff from Jafar* I know what's wrong.

(Y/n) broke the staff by smashing it against the floor, breakimg the head of it first.

Sultan: Huh? Oh my!

(Y/n): Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this staff.

Sultan: What? Jafar!? You, you traitor!

Jafar: *backs away as the four comes forward* Your Majesty, all of this can be explained.

Sultan: Guards! GUARDS!

Lago:*whispers* Wel, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead.

Jafar:*notices the markings on the ring and Genie's chocker* So it was a ring and not a lamp! This is the street rat who has MY GENIE!

Sultan: Arrest Jafar at once.

The guards came into my room and started taking Jafar away to the dungeon. But before they could get a good hold of him Jafar took out a small vile.

Jafar: This is not done yet, boy.

(Y/n):Gina, Grab that vile!

But it was to late. Before (y/n) and Genie could get to Jafar, he threw the vile on the ground, making it smoke up the place and blinding us.

Sultan: Find him! Search everywhere!

(Y/n): Jasmine, Gina You two ok?

Jasmine: Yes.

Genie: *coughs* I think I inhaled some of it.

(Y/n) started helping Genie bye patting her back. I saw genie get closer to (y/n) for I hug. I felt a bit jellous and pushed her away , bringing his face closer to mine.

Genie: *crosses arms and pouts* _Can't even wait one second after I was done huh Princess._

Sultan: Jafar, my most trusted counsellor,*pushes Jasmine and (y/n) from the almost kiss.* plotting against me all this time. This is horrible, Just Horrible.

(Y/n) and I just looked at each other again and embraced each other again, him getting a bit closer to face.

Sultan: How will I ever...Huh?*sees (y/n) and jasmine* can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?

I nod my head towards my father.

Genie: You better believe it!

Sultan: Ha,ha! Praise god! *hugs (y/n)* You brilliant boy I could kiss you.

(Y/n): If you do just do it on my cheek, i'm not into that kinda stuff.

Sultan: I won't. I'll leave that to my...hehe. But you two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous. You too prince Ali's adviser!

Genie: thank you, but just being with him_,and more,_ is a great award allready.

Sultan: And then my boy you will be Sultan.

(Y/n): Sultan?

Sultan: Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs.

(Y/n): ... As long as my adviser is with me, I hope.

Sultan: Of course she will! You two seem inseparable either way.

Genie: *shruges* Works for me!

Time skip 3rd pov

Lago: we gotta get outta here. I gotta start packing. Only essentials. Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives, and... how about this picture? I think I'm making a weird face in it.

Jafar was starting to laugh like a maniac. Only him knowing why.

Lago: Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Jafar! JAFAR!*hits Jafars head* Get a grip! URK! Good Grip.

Jafar started to choke Lago with one hand getting angry at the bird.

Jafar: Prince Ali is nothing more that urchin, (y/n). He had the lamp. Or it never was a lamp and has a ring.

Lago: Why that miserable...

Jafar: But You will help me get it.

Lago: Me? But isn't on, you know, his finger.

Jafar: Then find a way.

Timeskip

(Y/n): Sultan.... They want me to be Sultan?

Genie came through the ring with smoke and wrapped her arm around him.

Genie: Come on, it can't be that bad right?

(Y/n): I mean yeah but...*sigh* They wanna make prince Ali Sultan

Genie: ... yeah... you told Jasmine the truth but not the others.

(Y/n) was starting to play around with the ring forgetting that Genie could feel it through the choker.

Genie:*blushes* (y-y/n)...

(Y/n): *lets go of ring* Right! Sorry.

Genie: It's fine. But maybe you should take a bit off time off. Visit the city or talk to Jasmine. You know by also being you.

Abu: I can come with you.

(Y/n):... Sure. I'll take off the ring for now, give you some rest also.

Genie: Thanks.

(Y/n): Come on Abu. Maybe we can find something to do.

Abu: Can I hold your hand since, you know...

(Y/n): Sure. Just let me change. Don't want to get in trouble with the guards if they see me in my regular clothes.

Lago: _Perfect, while that idiot is changing clothes I can rip open the pocket and boom free magic ring._

Once (Y/n) was done changing out of his regular clothes and into the royal ones Genie made him, he stretched out his hand and grabed Abu's, while also making sure her tail and other animal features won't be shown to the public. (Y/n) was headed to go find Jasmine and take her for a walk, but not Abu's pleasure. But unbeknownst to the boy, when he tried to put away the ring, it sliped through a hole.

Lago: That was way easier. What the hell was I worried about. Jafar is gonna be so happy.

Lago flew back to where Jafar was hiding, passing the sultan who had a message for his subjects.

Sultan: People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor.

(Y/n): Jasmine?

Jasmine: (Y/n)! Perfect timing, where have you been?

(Y/n): I was in my room-

Jasmine: *grabs (y/n)'s hands* The whole kingdom's turned out for father's anouncment.

(Y/n): W-wait a minute, please!

Abu: Uh-oh.

Jasmine put on (y/n)'s hat and was about to push him through the cloth to where her father was.

Jasmine: Good luck.

(Y/n): Wai-

Sultan:- Prince Ali Ababwa!

(Y/n): Oh, boy. _Alright, just smile and wave boy. Just smike and wave._

With Jafar and Lago

Lago: Now look at them, cheering that little pipsquek.

Jafar: Let them cheer.

Jafar set up a machine, a place to hold the ring with rods where electricity conducts. Before he place the ring, he rubbed it, making a naked sun bathing genie appear through the smoke.

Genie: Hey, (y/n) I know you said you would let me.... *notices it's jafar and immediately covers her breast and pussy with her arms* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

She immidiatly put on her top and bottoms with her magic, blushing purple due to her skin color.

Genie: *pulls out opera glasses and a book* I... Don't remember my boyfriend and master being played by a tall dark and sinister ugly man.

Jafar: I am you new master now.

Genie: Yeah, no. Ya see-

Jafar: I know about the ring and that thing on your neck. That's why I made this machine.

Genie looks around the room as Jafar puts the ring on the area he made.

Genie: So you grabed me just to fix your dark gloomy- AAAARRGGG!

Electricity was going through the ring which also made genie get electrocuted. Jafar turned of the machine leaving the poor Genie covered in soot.

Jafar: *puts a foot on Genie's head* Grant me my first wish. I wish to rule as sultan. And if not-

Jafar turned on the machine again, outputting more electricity into the ring. Genie was starting to cry out in pain, tears drops threatening to come out.

Genie: FINE! Fine, I'll do it..... _I'm sorry (y/n)..._

(Y/n)'s pov

Dark blue clouds were starting to surround the palace as the wind was starting to pick up a few more notches. Next thing I knew the top part that was covering the sultan and I flew off.

(Y/n): Woah!

Sultan: Bless my soul.

What was weirder was that the sultans hat was starting to levitate with blue-

Oh no.

Jafar, laughing, came out of where he was from, the sultan' s clothes flying and fitting onto him.

Sultan: Jafar, you vile betrayer.

Lago: That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!

(Y/n): Oh yeah* goes for his pocket* We'll see about- _my ring!_

Jafar: Finder keepers, Abubu.

I looked up to see a giant version for genie, an evil looking one at that, start to lower her arms and start picking up the palace. I whistled for the magic carpet, who appeared as fast as she could.

I grabbed Abu and hopped on the carpet with her flying to the top to see genie.

(Y/n): Genie! No!

Genie was trying to hold back tears. Chains and new golden cuffs started to appear, connecting them to the golden choker she was wearing.

Genie: I'm so sorry (y/n). He's my new master now. He found it.

She places the palace ontop of a mountain that she has made.

Sultan: Jafar, I order you to stop.

Jafar: Ah, but there is a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me!

Jasmine: We will never bow to you.

Lago: Why am I not surprised?

Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan, Then you will vower before a sorcerer! GENIE! I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN TGE WORLD!

Genie started to cover her eyes with her left while getting ready to grant it with her right.

(Y/n): Genie, Stop!

I tried to move her giant hand away but it was too late.

Lago: Ladies and gentlemen give a warm Agrabah welcom for Sorcere Jafar!

His sultan clothes then became black, with a new staff and was now flying. I'm starting to hate my odds now.

Jafar: Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Abject humiliation!

He casted a spell making both the Sultan and Jasmine bow to him. Rahja came at him on all fours but was soon turned back into a tiger then a cub.

Jafar: Down girl.

Rahja:*has tears* _Why!!!!_

Rahja's head:

Jafar: Oh princess! There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!

(Y/n):*zooming on the carpert* Jafar get your hands off her!

Jasmine: _(y/n)!_

As soon as I got near him he caught me with his magic. Next thing I know Abu is turned back into a monkey when she tried to save me and the royal clothes I had are gone. Jafar started picking me with his magic as the only expression I saw on Jasmine's face was shock and pure terror. Finally I was sent through the tower window, carpet following.

Jasmine: (y/n)!

Jafar: Ah so you do know. Then this will make it so much better!

Last thing I knew, the tower started to fly off, I could hear Genie's and Jasmine's voice calling out my name.

Time skip

Cold.....

That's what this place is. Where ever Jafar sent us. As I looking around I found Abu's hat. Shrunken do to Jafar reversing her back as a regular monkey.

(Y/n): Abu. ABU!

I hear her shivering under a pike of snow. I started digging her out as fast as I could. This is all my fault. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I met everyone.

(Y/n): Abu! Are you alright?

Abu: *teeth chattering* mmm-hmm!

I brought her close to my body and cover her up with the top I have, she started clinging on to me as tge tempeture got colder.

(Y/n): I'm so sorry Abu. I've messed this up. But we gotta find a way back and set things right.

We went back to the tower and found carpet. I told Abu to help me start digging. That almost was a mistake, because once we got a bit out. The tower started to move. I grabed Abu by her tail and waited for the window so we could duck though. Gladly we survived but it gave Abu a heart attack.

Once carpet was free, we hoped on and headed straight to Agrabah.

Time skip 3rd pov

In Agrabah it was worse. The sky was red with clouds, Genie was in a corner, depressed and rubbing the burn mark left by the choker and electricity combinatio. The sultan was forced to wear a jester suit as Lago cramed cracked down his throat, while Jasmine was turned and dressed a s a slave.

Jasmine: Stop it. Jafar leave him alone.

Jafar held his hand in a stopping position. Lago got a bit angry but still shoved a bunch more crackers down the sultan's throat.

Jafar: *pulls on Jasmine's hand cuff chains* it pains me to see you reduced to this Jasmine. *takes a bite out of the apple Jasmine is holding and starts talking with his mouth full* a beautiful dessert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world.*creates crown with magic*

Genie: *mumbles* (y/n) was that man.

Jafar: What do you say my dear? Why, with you as my queen...

Jasmine: *grabs a glass of wine behind her and throws it in his eyes* Never.

Jafar: Argh.... I'll teach you some respect!

Jasmine got scared and fell back on some utensils, grabing ahold of a light blue cloth.

Jafar: No. Genie.

Genie slightly cringed at the sound of her name from his voice and turned towards him.

Jafar: I have another wish. I wish for princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love for me.

As for (y/n), he is right now zooming through the palalce on carpet. Making his way to the others.

Genie: *impersination* Ah, Master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quos...

Jafar: *grabs Genies hair* Don't talk to me you blue slut! You will do what I order you to do, slave.

Jasmine looks up to see (y/n) on the window, glad that he came to the rescue. He signaled her to be quiet but Jasmine had a plan.

Jasmine: Jafar~

Genie and Jafar slowly turn their heads towards the princes.

Jasmine: I never realized how*puts on crown* incredibly handsome you are.~

Genie:

Jafar: Now was that so hard? Now, pussycat, tell me more about, myself

Jasmine: you're tall, dark...

Genie: _Did I do that? If I did I could have made (y/n) mine onl- _*sees (y/n)*_ oh now I get it!_ *whispers* (y/n)! Oh thank god you're here. *pouts* the mean man called me a slut.

(Y/n): Shh.

Genie:*literally zips her lips and goes to (y/n)* (y/n), I'm so sorry but I work for señor psycopath now. What are you gonna do?

(Y/n): Hey, I'm a street rat remember? I'll improvise and get my ring back then fix everything.*moves away and slides on the money?

Jasmine: - Cute little gaps between your teeth.

Jafar: Go on.

Jasmine: And your beard is so twisted.*signals (y/n) to get closer* you've stolen my heart.~

(Y/n) saw the ring on the throne but what he missed was lago eating away at some food.

Lago: *gasp* Jafa-

Abu: _Not today!_

Abu land on top of the bird, closing his beak and shutting him up.

Jafar: And the street rat?

Jasmine: What street rat?

(Y/n) was getting closser to the ring but Abu was losing her grip on Lago. They accidently push the brass plate of food on the ground causing Jafar to look. Jasmine pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

Jasmine: _God kill me now!_

(Y/n) was now scared for life will the others were in disgust

Abu: Yech!

Jafar: That was-

He notices something on the reflection of Jasmine's crown.

Jafar: *turns to (y/n)* YOU!

Jafar uses his staff and launches a beam of magic at (y/n), pushing him back to a pile of gold Jafar has.

Jafar: How many times do I have to kill you, boy?

Jasmine tried to stop Jafar by grabing the staff, but he pushed her away from him, (y/n) started running at Jafar and got a hold of staff.

(Y/n): Get the ring!

Jafar: No!

Jasmine git up and ran towards the throne. But before she could grab it, Jafar pushed (y/n) away and used the staff on Jasmine, Traping her in and hour glass.

Jafar: Ah, ah, ah, Princess. Your time is up.

(Y/n): Jasmine!

Lago: Nice shot Jaf- *gets hit by Abu with a brass bowl*

Jafar: Don't toy with me.

Abu was heading for the ring but jafar turned her into a wind up toy.

(Y/n): Abu!

Carpet tried to get the ring but Jafar's magic got to her sooner.

Jafar: Thing are unraveling fast now boy. AHAHAHAHH!

Jafar: Get the point. Ahahaha

Jafar then summoned a bunch of swords, blocking (y/n)'s way to the ring. Jafar just picked it as (y/n) grabed one of the swords.

Jafar: I'm just getting warmed up!

He traped (y/n) in a ring of fire that he blew from his mouth.

(Y/n): _I think his jokes are worse than what he's actually doing._ Are you afraid to fight me yourself , you cowrdly snake?

Jafar: A snake am I?

(Y/n): ..... _fuck._

Jafar: Perhaps you'd like to see how snake like I can be.

Jafar soon transformed himself into a giant rattlesnake, the ring of fire turning into part of his body, trying to kill (y/n) by eating him. But it was easier said than done as (y/n) was fighting him back with the sword.

Genies: *wear skimpy chearleading clothes* Rick'em, rack'em, rock'em, rake, stick that sword into that snake!

Jafar: You stay out of this.

Genie:* still in the cheerleader clothes and pulls out a tiny flag* Jafar, jarfa He's someones man. If he can't do it....GREAT!!!

Jafar was using the rest of his snake body, throwing (y/n) into the pile of money, making (y/n) lose his sword, noticing with the hour glass that he is losing time.

Jasmine: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Alright I got one shot at this.

(Y/n) ran full speed, grabbing a bowl and the sword he droped and slide across the gold. Jafar to fixayed on the boy, failed to turn at the last minut like (y/n) and went through the wall face first. (Y/n) took this opportunity and climed onto snake jafar, slice his way out to save Jasmine.

(Y/n): *grabs a piece of debris* Jasmine, hang on I'm comming!

He was so close to the hour glass but jafar used his snake body to block and grab him.

Jafar: Hahahahah, you little fool. You thought you could defeat the most porewful being on earth.

Lago: Squeeze him Jafar. Squeese him like a ... *gets shoved by genie*Awk!

Jafar: Without the genie, boy, you are nothing.

(Y/n): _The genie... The Genie! _The genie has more power than you'll ever have!

Jafar: What?

(Y/n): She gave you your powers. She can take the away.

Genie: (y/n), you know I love you, but why are you bringing me into this?

(Y/n): Face it, Jafar. You're still just second best!

Jafar: Your right! Her power does exceed my own. But not for long.

Genie:*nervous* Hehe, the boy's crazy. He's a little punch drunk. *uses snake sock puppet* one too many hits with the snake.

Jafar: Alright you slut. I WISH TO BE AN ALL- POWERFUL GENIE!

Genie: *sigh* Fine. Your wish is my command.

Genie looked away afraid that this may be the last time she will see the world alive. Jafar soon turned into a giant red genie. Bigger than Genie's current hight.

Jafar: Yes... Yes! The power.

(Y/n) was soon free from the snake body. He grabed a piece of wood and ran towards the giant hour glass, freeing Jasmine also.

Jafar: The absolute power!

Jasmine: What have you done?

(Y/n): Trust me.

(Y/n) saw a black lamp appear, the same size and shape when he found Genie.

Jafar: the universe is mine to command, to control!

(Y/n): Not so fast, Jafar. Aren't you forgetting something?

Jafar: Huh?

(Y/n): You wanted to be a genie, you got it. And everything that goes with it.

Jafar:*gold cuffs appear on his arms* What!? No! No!

Lago: I'm gettin' out of here.

(Y/n): Phenomenal cosmic powers...

The lamp was starting to suck up Jafar in a red tornado. Before he was completly sucked in he grabed Lago.

(Y/n): ... Itty bitty living space.

Genie: You remembered! Oh you little genius you. *kiss (y/n)*

Everything was going back to normal, with a few slight changes. Rahja and Abu got thier human-animal bodies back and tackled (y/n) hugging and kissing him. Carpet was fixed, jasmine and the Sultan had their royal clothes back and the palace was put back where it should be.

With the lamp that has jafar and Lago in it? Genie threw it to the cave of wonders while the two were figjting for space in the lamp.

(Y/n): I guess this is good-bye huh.

Jasmine: Ugh. That stupid law. I love you.

Genie: What are you two talking about, you have me and the ring.

(Y/n): yeah and you and almost everyone got hurt because of it. Even if you still made me a prince I can't fake it for the rest of my life. Being a prince isn't me. Or maybe not here anyways.

Sultan: ... I'll change the law. From this day forth the princess may marry whomever she deems worth. And you my boy have.

Jasmine hugged (y/n) knowing full well who she was gonna marry. Genie, Abu and Rahja were kinda fighting who would be next after the couple have their honeymoon.

Abu: It should be me. I'm the one who knew him the longest!

Rahja: Well I already made sure that my scent and his are on me and him.

Genie: Yeah, no. I gave you those bodies I can take them away. So *blows a rasberry*

Sultan: I'm guessing they love him too.

Jasmine: Yep...

Sultan: _I wonder if They'll give me grandchildren before I get too old. What will happen since the boy has the genie? One thing is for sure, it won't be quiet for a couple of days... maybe I should start packing just to give them privacy. I can do that._


	8. (Y/n) and his Big Weresheep [Male Reader x Female Weresheep](Lemon)

Story request based on Mary and her little lamb.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

3rd pov

There was a boy named (y/n) who took care of a sheep whos wool was white as snow. He first met her when his parents bought it when it was just a lamb. The boy named the lamb Mary.

(A/n:I know shut up).

Unbeknownst to the boy, the sheep was a bit than a regular sheep. But that's for later in the story.

Mary always followed (y/n) ever since she was a lamb. She waited for him outside when he went to school, she followed him when he was in the market, and she played with him when he was sad. The boy was always happy that the sheep was with him. He fed her, cleaned her and gave her a bell around her neck. Though his dad was the one to remove her wool and (y/n)'s mom was the one to sell it, with other stuff.

Though many people didn't think so. When Mary became a full grown sheep, she always followed her master/friend.

Man: Kid, why do you have that... thing... here? You know that sheep might eat the fruits.

(Y/n): She's been following me since I first met her. Also she's been here about a hundred times, more even, and she hasn't eaten any of the food.

Man: Whatever. But if that thing even takes a bite, you are banned.

(Y/n) just rolled his eyes and left, the sheep following him.

(Y/n): What's wrong with people.* looks back at Mary* you haven't done anything bad. Well that I know of...

Mary hasn't done anything bad. She just loves to be with (y/n). And that what kinda made people hate her. It was weird to them seeing (y/n) with a sheep following him 24/7. What made it even more weird for them was when it was mating season for the sheeps. Mary always acted a bit weird when that time came. (Y/n)'s parents tried to find a mate for the sheep. But Mary ignored the ram and stayed with (y/n). She acted like a common cat or dog, rubbing her whole sheep body against his legs, when he sat down she would be on top of his legs and when it was time to sleep, she would always baah until either (y/n) let her in his room or his parents take her to the barn.

Even when some people tried to separate them, she always finds a way to get back to him.

What was really messed up was when it was raining one day.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was looking throughout the barn and the field. Mary has been gone for a day and hasn't returned.

(Y/n): Hey dad. Can I go to the market place.

Dad: *looks at the clock* it's 4 o' clock so you have to be back before night. With how it is outside it might be worse so be careful.

(Y/n): Got it.

I went to the market place making sure I don't get stuck in the mud. People haven't finished the stone road yet so it was a bit tricky not getting even more dirty. The outside market was closed so I had to ask the shop owners.

Baker: No I haven't seen your sheep.

Tailor: Haven't seen it. Though ask someone else.

I looked almost everywhere. I checked the clock from a local resident and saw it was 6. It was getting a bit dark but not enough to go back home. I looked to see what I have left to ask and I dreaded where that left me.

I knocked on the door and a man with a bloody cleaver open the door.

Butcher: What do you want kid?

(Y/n): Ummm... I-I'm looking for my s-sheep..

Butcher:... Tough luck, I haven't seen it.

(Y/n): Are you sure?

Butcher: Maybe it didn't like you anymore and ran away to get eaten by the wolves. That's a possiblity.

???: *baaah**bell jingles*

(Y/n): What was that? _I know that bell._

The butcher started to sweat a bit and slammed the door on me. He's hiding something.

I slowly crouched to the back to see Mary on a meat hook. Alive, but tied and wiggling and trying to get out.

The butcher hasn't come to the back yet. I checked to see if the coast was clear and opened the window. Mary kept baahing until I put a hand over her muzzle, quieting her down.

(Y/n): *puts a finger to his lips* Shhhh...

I grabbed a step stool and slowly tried to bring her down. Once I did I went to the door until a cleaver flew by my head, inches away, stuck in the wall. Lightning flashing to show the figure.

Butcher: *Walks slowly towards them* Kid, let go of the damn sheep. It doesn't any normal behavior.

(Y/n): Yeah, no.

I unlocked the door and booked it towards my house. The butcher was chasing after me. I went into the forest and hid behind a couple of trees.

Butcher: KID! YOU BETTER RETURN THAT SHEEP!

Mary and I kept quiet waiting for him to leave.

(Y/n): _Come on. Come on!_

Butcher: Ugh. Fuck this. Damn sheep isn't even sheared anyways.

I sighed out of relief and Mary rubbed her head against my chest. She followed me back home and mom was the first to greet us.

Mom: Oh my baby what happened to you!?

(Y/n): Oh this... *looks at the mud and bit of blood on his clothes* this is nothing.

Mary: *Baah*

Mom: *Sigh* I'm just glad you're safe. Now take a bath. *looks at Mary* and you little miss troublemaker need to be sheared. Though I have to really clean your wool once it's off you.

Time skip.

After yesterday, I made sure not to go to the market place for a week or so. I told my parent what happened and they just said that they were glad I was just safe. Today was a beautiful day but Mary did seem to be a bit weird to day. I knew what that ment kinda. Though this time the actions she usually does is multiplied by alot.

Though what caught me off guard was the next thing that happened.

Mary:(y/n)~

(Y/n): Um...

She tackled me to the ground and hugged me rubbing her whole body against mine.

Mary: I'm so glad you saved me yesterday. I thought I was a goner.

I slowly rubbed her back still confused to what just happened.

(Y/n): I-I'm glad you're ok.... what happened to you.

Mary: Oh this. I've always been like this. Why do you think I'm always with you?

(Y/n): Huh. Ok I guess.

I take a good look at her and she seems a bit off. She's panting a bit and sweating. I put my hand on her forehead to feel her tempeture.

(Y/n): Mary, are you ok?

Mary: *starts grinding a bit on (y/n) Y-yeah! Why?

My body started reacting to her grinding against me. I try to keep calm but it doesn't help when she is on top of me.

Mom: (y/n)! Lunch is ready!

(Y/n): C-can you get off me now please?

Mary: S-sure!

She got off of me and let me stand up. I asked how are we gonna tell my parents and she said she was gonna turn back.

Mary: C-can I ask for a favor later. I-It's very important to tell you.

(Y/n): Alright.

She turned back and we went inside. Mom gave me my lunch and sat down with Dad and me.

Dad: It's that time for her. You know that, right (y/n).

(Y/n): No...?

Mom: Maybe this time she will stop following you for a while. She always acts weirder when it's her season.

Oh. Oh! Wait...

(Y/n): She's in heat?

Dad: (y/n) this week happens every time ever since you got her. Is this the only thing you don't think about while you've taken care of her?

(Y/n): Ok, in my defence she is always with me when today or this week comes. I don't think about that stuff while I play or walked around the town and market.

Dad:....

Mom: He is right.

Dad: I guess today is worse for her. Look.

Mary was trying to get on my lap, brushing her head against my legs and keeps baahing and shacking the bell I gave her.

Dad: *sigh* We don't have enough money for a ram. She has to go through another week of weirdness.

Mom: Who know actually. She hasn't done it for how many time? She must be somewhat used to it.

Mary finally found a way to get on my lap. She rubbed her head against chest.

Dad: ... You have a very weird sheep.

(Y/n): _Oh you don't even know the half of it._

I just pet Mary and finished eating. I put Mary down and got up from the table. Once I finished putting her on the floor, she immediately went to my room then back with one of my dirty shirts and started to rub herself on it.

Dad: She's really hyper today.

Mom: She always is when she's inside the house. My question is how did she find that since the door was closed.

Dad: Crazy sheep always finds a way in.

Time skip till night.

My parents went to bed. I was still awake with Mary.

She was naked and on top of me, grinding against my crotch.

Mary: Please mate with me.

(Y/n): Why me?

Mary: It's because I love you. I've always have. And since you saved me yesterday, I wanna reward you. And what perfect timing also~

She lifted herself up over my erect dick, teasing herself with my tip.

Mary: I've always wanted to do this.

She slammed herself down on me, moaning and screaming once I broke though her barrier. I had to kiss to quiet her down since my parents were sleeping. I rubbed her back and thrust up by a bit making her moan a bit more.

We kept kissing as I started to increase the speed of my thrusts.

Mary: *moans* m-more.

I switched our positions and laid her on my bed. She wrapped her arms and legs around me tight. I pounded her even harder, pretty sure we aren't quiet anymore.

(Y/n): M-Mary, I'm gonna-

Mary: Me tooOOO!

We came at the same time, she started to twitch and shake a bit, I started to loose all my strength and landed on the bed.

Mary gave me one more kiss before we started to fall asleep.

3rd pov morning.

Mom: So it was them.

Dad: Well they tried to keep quiet.

(Y/n)'s mom was gonna go wake him up for breakfast. But when she opened the door, she saw him and a girl cuddling in the bed. She called her husband to show what happened.

Dad: Well at least we gave him the talk. God that was so awkward.

Mom: What do we do?

Dad: First, open the window. Don't want this place to stink up. And just let them sleep.

Once they did, they closed the door and let their son and new girlfriend sleep.

Mom: Do you think that's why....

Dad: With how she acted, yes. How could we have known to that she was that.

Mom: *blushes* Well... at least no one is knocking on our door again.

Dad: They weren't that loud. But then again.... eh who cares. If some comes over and complains we can say it was us again.

Mom: Do you think I'm gonna be and grandmother.

Dad: *shruges* It's mating season. But we don't know if... you know.

Mom: Well... at least the house might a new family member.

Dad: Hmph. Now *cracks knuckles* lets eat, I have to talk to the butcher.

The end.


	9. Through Space and Time [Male (astronaut) Reader x Female Kirby]

(Y/n)'s pov

Earth had frozen over due to so much stuff happening to it. Every single government on earth realized they fucked up majorly and decided to send people out into space to see if their could be any place suitable to live.

When they sent me, I immediatly lost contact with the main group. Reason why...

(Y/n): Oh no...

There was a black hole in the way of my set course. I tried to contact to call for help, but the signal was lost. I then remember a youtuber's interpretation of black holes.

It was at this moment that I knew I'm fucked.

I tried takeing control of the ships controls but they work. A project then showed up explaining why.

Nasa(recording): We have already set a course to the place we have decided to send you all to. Messing with the navigation will garantee death. If you run into black holes or asteroids... well whi cares.

(Y/n):.... *sarcastic* Wow. We have such great people running our government and Nasa.

So this is how my journey ends... by not even starting it.

(Y/n): *sigh* Now it's just time to wait for the innevitable.

The ship slowly went in the path of the black hole. I went to a room that they have given me, some of my handheld consels in it and went to bed.

(Y/n): Hey, If I die and am asleep it'll make it quicker, right?

The ship shook a bit, I just put an arm over my eyes and try to sleep and wait...

Time skip a couple of miles from popstar.

Alarm: 

(A/n: shut up I like Wall•E and thought that it was fitting)

(Y/n): Noooooo.... Five more minutes

The ship started shaking some what more and that woke me up. I grogily head to the main controls and saw outside.

(Y/n):.... I'm either dead, or that actually is popstar....

The ship started shaking, the lights started blaring red and the alarm was going off.

(Y/n): Either way, looks like I'm gonna CRAAAASSH!!!

???'s pov

I saw a something crash out side of my house.Wonder what it Is? Dedede still wants me dead after I said no? He's to old for me! I left my house and went straight for the crach and saw someone on the grass, passed out.

???2: WADDLE DEE'S, GO SEE WHAT ENTERED THE PLANET! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE A REPEAT SITUATION LIKE YOU KNOW WHO!

Waddle Dee's: Yes sir!!!

I gotta take him home.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): Ugh. My head.... *wipes and palms face* _W__here_ _am I?_

I was on a pink bed, in a room with rounded walls and a kitchen. I wiped my eyes again failling to notice a girl sitting on the bed.

???: Hi!

(Y/n):*jumps a bit and blushes* Um...*waves slighlty* Hi?

Kirby: I'm Kirby! Who are you?

(Y/n): _Kirby?_ (Y/n).... Where am I?

Kirby: Oh, Your in my house.

(Y/n): Well, yeah, but the planet's name what's it called?

Kirby: Well, Popstar of course!

So I was right. But I thought Kirby was a guy and a ball. Not a cute girl with curves...

Kirby: Where are you from?

(Y/n): Earth.

Kirby: Earth? Where's that?

(Y/n): _Right. In some video games, earth doesn't exist except for pikmin and-_ Have you ever been to a place call Shiver star?

Kirby: Oh yeah! But I heard that planet was frozen since over 200 years ago.

(Y/n): _200 years!_ Believe it or not But I used to live on that planet.

Kirby: Really? If I remember correctly the original residents of that planet started moving out to who know... Wait, are you....

(Y/n): Yep.

Kirby: How did you get here?_ Am I still able to date him, since he's over 200 years old?_

(Y/n): I'm pretty sure you saw my ship. Also a black hole had a part in it also.

We heared someone knock on the door loudly.

???: Kirby! I know your in there! Get out.

Kirby: *hang head* Oh no.... Why....

(Y/n): What?

Kirby: I know who that is. You better hide.

I started to get off the bed and hid under it. I'm still able to see which is good and bad. Good because I can see what's happeing...

Bad cause I can see Kirby's panties.

(Y/n): _Striped..._

I heard her sigh and jumped from the bed and headed for the door.

Kirby: King Dedede. What are you doing here?

He shoved her out of the way people with orange uniforms which I'm guessing, with the way everyone looks right now, Are Waddle Dees.

King Dedede: ... What's with the ship.

Kirby: *smiles* I didn't know about a ship. Ooh do you think it has cake?

King Dedede: ... So you didn't hear the crash that could be heard from my castle.

Kirby: Nope.

King Dedede: Hm... Alright. But!

Kirby: But...?

King Dedede: *smirks* Grab the Fridge!

Waddle Dees: *Salute* Yes sir.

They started to unplug it and carrying it, the fridge door was open and food started to drop. I could see a tear appear on Kirby's eyes.

King Dedede: You can have it back right now, IF you tell me what was in that ship, or marry me.

Kirby: You're still to old for me.

King Dedede: Eh you're 18. So what'll it be.

Kirby: I'll find a way back to get it.

King Dedede had a look of dissapointment on his face.

King Dedede: Fine. But If you want it back it's gonna be hard.

The waddle dees went out the door the Dedede, Slaming it.

Kirby: Welp there goes this years food.

I got out under the bed.

(Y/n): What are you gonna do now? Get more food?

Kirby: I would if King Dedede doesn't keep stealling the food from the residents every time he goes hungry. I know I eat alot but still.

(Y/n): Can't you fight him?

Kirby: I do, but I can't stop him from becoming hungry. Also King Dedede rules over popstar, no matter how many times I fight him. Unless...

She ponders on what to do next. She goes to a chest she has and start throwing hats and gems which I then realize are the power ups.

Kirby: Can you help me,? Please?

(Y/n): On finding what you need?

Kirby: No. To defeat king Dedede. With how many copy abilities we have in the chest theres bound to be something you can help me with.

(Y/n): What are you looking for?

Kirby: This!

In a flash her whole outfit was switched.

(Y/n): Huh.

Kirby: What is it?

(Y/n): A bit more revealing than your regular clothes don't you think.

Kirby: *blushes* Yeah, but I can't control it until I drop the ability myself or get hit really hard. But hey, go through the chest and pick something out.

(Y/n): I doubt it'll affect me.

Kirby: Just give it a try.

I just shruged and went through it. I grabed the sword and it imidiatly changed me.

Kirby: Hey, you look like Link. Or somewhat.

I looked at my reflection and she was kinda right. I got the long hat Link usually wears and the scabard. The only actual diffrence is that it's not the master sword scabard, my shirt is green, and my pants are khakis.

Kirby: See, they work. Now let's get the food back...

Both of our stomachs rummbled a bit.

Kirby: *blushes* We should get going.

I nodded. We headed out to the first area.

Time skip

Kirby's and my clothes were some what ripped and destroyed. She lost her whip abillity and I lost my sword. We panting so hard and we haven't even gotten to whispy yet!

Kirby: He really up his forces... I have'nt seen this many in a long while.

(Y/n): We need to find a shortcut and new abilities.

Kirby: Also food.

(Y/n): *point at her* That is a very good concern.

Kirby:*blushes* Sorry. I haven't eaten breakfast yet and it's almost lunch time.

We look around for anything. I saw a tunnel with a star on it. Maybe there's something.

I started to go towards it with Kirby following. When we got there it looked empty.

Kirby: Wait... I think-

???:Mwahahaha

???#2: HAHAHAHA

(Y/n)/Kirby: We've been set up!

M.Hand: *point at them* Fools! You have entered our domain!

C. Hand: Gahahhah! Now you will now face our wrath!

Master hand launches towards me as kirby did a tactical retreat from crazy hand.

C.Hand: Gahahaha! Run you gluttonous pink haired Whore!

Kirby: _The fuck did he just call me!?_

They started shooting their finger rockets, flying away and rocketing towards us and trying to crush us.

Kirby and I were cornered on diffrent sides of the area. When they charged at us one more time, I slide below the giant floating hand while Kirby just float over the other.

This caused rocks to smash *no pun intended* and crush them. Though they did drop a crystal with the Smash bros. Logo.

Kirby: *Goes to crazy hand and stomps his body(?)* DON'T *Stomp* YOU EVER *Stomp* CALL ME *Stomp* A FUCKING *Stomp* WHORE!

I just stood back a bit as she let all her anger out on the body.

Kirby: *breathes heavily* That... was .... interesting...

(Y/n): Are you ok?

Kirby: *blushes and regains her breath* Y-Yeah... S-Sorry you had to see that....

I looked down to see the dropped ability and we picked it up. The only changes that were noticable were the now white gloves we were wearing on our hands, though the button had the crystal smash logo.

Kirby: Think this will help?

(Y/n): Maybe. Let's just hope we find that shortcut to the castle.

*time skip to King Dedede's castle*

We were now infront of the castle. I tested out the abilities we got from master hand. I know what Kirby has but...

(Y/n): Let's see what I got before I get my ass kicked.

I have a helicopter kick, the flashing machpunch and the exploding side kick.

Kirby: So....

(Y/n): I can work with this.

We entered the castle and sneak past the Waddle Dees. We headed to the throne room to see King Dedede stuffing his face with food.

(Y/n): How do we-

A cage started to rise up from the ground, the ground started to shack and Kirby fell on her butt. King Dedede turned around with a mask.

Kirby: Oh.... Shiiiit.

M. Dedede: You lied to me, you know that Kirby? All for what? Your food supply just for some guy you just met!?

(Y/n): Look, we just want the food back, you stole from your own subjects.

Kirby: We will kick your ass if you don't give up the food.

M. Dedede: Heh. Fine put your money where your mouth is and fight me.

3rd pov

Masked Dedede threw his hammer at the while runing at them whike they were distracted.

He grabed his hammer again and started alternating taking shots at Kirby and (Y/n) the later two trying to throw a few hits in and blocking with their shield bubbles. But due to them being on Popstart the shields don't shrink or shatter when it gets hit.

Kirby clashed hammers with the king as (y/n) tried to give off the flurry of punches and kicks he had recieved.

Though the the hunger was getting to them. Both Kirby's and (y/n)'s stomach started to rumble hard.

King Dedede was walking towards them spinning his hammer a bit. (Y/n) saw the crystall on his gloves start of to give a rainbow-ish glow.

(Y/n): _This may be the only chance I get._

M. Dedede: Heh, hungry huh? Well I'll give you a fast and swift death.

Kirby: No!

As fast as (y/n) could he back-kick and launch him into the air.

(A/n:Replace incineroar with King Dedede)

With the final hit, (y/n) spiked the masked king down on the ring, flattening it, With king Dedede K.O-ed

(Y/n): Heh, we won Kirby! .... Kirby?

Due to the ring crashing, Kirby was in a bit of rubble, legs sticking up and out as her mini skirt was flipped and her striped panties on s  
Display.

(Y/n): *Blushes* S-sorry. Are you ok?

Kirby: *Legs wiggling a bit and muffled*

*time skip*

Both heroes gave back the food to the citizens of dreamland, as they started to throw a feast and celebrate with food.

Though the citizens were in shock as both Kirby and (y/n) started shoveling food down their gullets.

Citizen: You two must be very hungry, huh?

Both paused eating, with food still in their mouth and hands, and blinked a few times, realizing what they were doing.

Kirby: *blushes*Hehe... S-sorry.

Citizen#2: I can't believe there is some who can match Kirby's appitite.

(Y/n): *Gulps down food* In my defense I haven't eaten for 200 years. But then again that black hole may have somethimg to do with my appitite.

Kirby: Could be how you were able to use the copy abilities too.

(Y/n):*shruges* eh who know. Though I think I might be staying here for the rest if ny life.

Kirby:Great♡!!!

Everyone looked at the pinkette as she blushed so hard and covered her mouth so fast.

Kirby: *blushes* I-I mean. We would be glad to have you with us.... *clears throat a bit*

*Final time skip*

The feast was over and everyone started to head back to their homes. Kirby and (y/n) walking side by side.

(Y/n): I'll go check on my ship to see if everything is still intact. Also thank you for letting me stay with you.

Kirby: It's no problem. It's the least I can do for helping me.

She gave (y/n) a quick kiss on the lips, leaving both of them blushing.

When (y/n) headed to get his stuff, Kirby got giddy and jumpy and to her house, awiting for her now new boyfriend.

The end

Epilouge

After the black hole insident (y/n)'s parents started asking where he was. The government knew but kept it a secret.

Every other human had colonized a new planet. But not even 10 seconds the government was already corrupt.

His parents just hope that he is ok and living well. Hoping that he won't have a worse face then what earth faced...


	10. Twin Siblings Love, A Witch's Protection [Male (Hansel) x Gretal x Witch]

*3rd pov*

In a cabin in the woods lived a family. The father was a woodcutter and the mother.... is useless. They met and married each other after many years. They gave birth to twins, a boy and a Girl. They were (y/n) and Gretal.

(Y/n) and Gretal loved being with each other. They were and are inseperable. They played games with each other, took baths together when they were young, and other stuff.

One day poverty and famine hit the area where they were living. Instead of feeding the kids first, the mother and the father ate big, while the kids get next to nothing. That is until one day when they overheard their parents talking while they went to get more water for the house.

*(Y/n)'s pov*

I was taking back four buckets of water back home. The ones that I have is to drink. Gretal was behind me a few miles away. Says she was gonna use it for the bath... but the way she said it was.... I don't know how to explain it.

As I was walking back, I heard mom and dad talking. I but down the buckets and slowly went to the window, making sure I don't cause a y sound to be found out.

Mother:*muffled* We have to get rid of them. They do nothing but waste precious materials and food.

Father:*muffled* I know, but how.

I was looking through the window seeing and hearing what my parents were saying. Until...

Gretal: (Y/n)! I got more water. Maybe we can-

I grabbed Gretal quickly and covered her mouth with my hand, making Gretal blush a bit. I guess she thought I might do something to her.

Gretal: *mumbles* (y-y/n)...

(Y/n): *Whispers and blushes a bit* S-sorry. But be quiet for a minute, I need to hear something.

Gretal:*blush* _If you're listening to them doing it, you could always ask me..._

I saw Gretal's blush a bit more and poked her head softly.

(Y/n): *whispers* No I'm not listening to them doing it. It's something that could change our lives.

Gretal: *Whispers* Alright.

We both started to peek through the window, listening to our parents conversation.

Father:*smirks and muffled* We can sell them.

Mother: *muffled* To who?

Father: *muffled* To anyone who wants them for good money. Sell them to the highest buyer and make money.

Mother: *muffled * That is an excellent idea. But we have to fatten them up a bit. Nobody wants to buy damaged goods.

Father: *Muffled* They can have whatever food we have left. We'll be rich enough to buy enough food to live through this famine and poverty.

Mother: *muffled* Well find them, it's almost night and we need them to be well fed enough to sell them.

Father *Muffled* They better be here soon, or there gonna get a beating so bad it'll seem I was slapping them slightly the last time.

We looked at each other and quickly grab the buckets. Gretal had a sad look on her face and I kept a neutral one, I opened the door and we are greeted to our dad tapping his foot and his arms crossed.

Father: What took you so long?

(Y/n): Had to help Gretal a bit.

Gretal: It feels like the buckets get heavier every day.

Father: Hmph. Put the drinking water on the kitchen table. *looks at Gretal's buckets* If we wanna save water you two are gonna have to take a bath.

Gretal: *Blushes* W-why?

Father: Because it isn't enough for the four of us to wash ourselves alone. Now clean yourselves cause after we eat you to go to bed immidiatly.

Gretal and I looked at each other then nodded to our father. We headed to the bathroom and put the water in the tub.

*3rd pov*

The two awkwardly stand for a few minutes until they dicided to just strip. Both now naked in front of each other when they got in the tub, trying their best to avoid eye contact on each others privates.

Gretal: _I can't believe I'm doing this... granted we both are 16 but... he is kinda big for our age though... what am I thinking._

(Y/n): _Her shirt, and apron really made her __tits__ look smaller, they are big!.... what the hell am I thinking.... if she could read my mind I think she'll hate me._ Want some help with washing?

Gretal:*blushes* My back please?

She turned her back towards (y/n) while he grabbed a wash cloth for her. Gretal got closer to (y/n) so he can wash her back better. But...

Gretal: *Yelps*

She back into him to far. (Y/n)'s semi- erect dick started to touch her has. Didn't help that both tried to fix them selves and sliped. Gretal on her back as (y/n) was almost on top of her, his dick touching her lower entrance.

(Y/n): I-i'm so sorry Gretal. I have to-

Before he could get out Gretal grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

Gretal: I-it's fine (y/n). Actually I always wanted to do something with you after we got so close.

She kissed him again, but with a bit more passion. (Y/n) slowly calmed himself wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck.

Gretal: I wanna do it.

(Y/n): Here?

Gretal: Sure. Just take your time and put your dick in me.

He leaned back on the tub so they both can be comfortable. (Y/n) guided Gretal on top of his dick slowly prodding at her entrance. When she confirmed she was ready, he made her slam down on his shaft, breaking the barrier as blood slowly leaks out.  
They know what they were doing because they have heard their parents do it every weekend.

After Gretal confirmed he can move, (y/n) gently thrust into her, both trying to keep their voices down so they don't cause suspicion for their parents. A few seconds later they started speeding up their pace, making out with each other to each others voices down. (Y/n) grabbed Gretal's right breast, playing with it to give more pleasure to his sister.

Gretal:*moans* (yyyy/nnnn)!

Both came at the same time, Gretal laying against as both wasted their energy for each other. They hugged each other and kissed each other.

(Y/n): *light panting* Our parents are gonna wonder what's taking so long.

Gretal: *light panting* They can wait... are we gonna do this again?

(Y/n): If you want to. I don't want to force you into this.

Gretal: Of course.

She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. They dried themselves off and (y/n) drained the water.

*Time skip to the next day in early morning*

The teens were outside the house, preparing and planing on how to escape.

*(Y/n)'s pov*

Gretal: We should cover our tracks. But also have one just incase we do get captured.

(Y/n): Pebbles could work. But we have to right now before mom and dad wake up.

We quickly got out of the area and headed into the woods. We packed as much as we could in a basket. Let's hope we find something before we run out of food.

We started walking a few miles now. We were long gone from our old house.

Gretal: They should be waking up in a few. Their gonna kill us if they find us.

(Y/n): If they find us. We are long gone. It might take them a few hours just to get to us here.

Gretal looked down, though she had small smile.

Gretal: I can't believe we are doing this.

(Y/n): It's better than the alternative. Come on, we gotta keep going.

I thought that we might not be able to keep going at this rate. Though it seems luck was on our side this time for once.

We found a wooden cabin in a the middle of the woods. It was in a clearing with a pond next to it.

(Y/n): Think somebodys home?

Gretal: We can try but we have to be careful...

We looked around while we close in on the house, making sure we don't get seen by our parents if they're close. God knows they may move faster than us because of how little we eat.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The one who opened was a woman.

(A/n: She doesn't have her hat and she isn't holding the book. Her wings and tail are invisible at the moment.)

Witch: Hello there.

(Y/n): Hi.

Gretal: We were wondering if someone was staying here.

Witch: Well as you can see it's just me. *examines both teens* you both look like you have been eating poorly.

(Y/n): Yeah, we were wo ding if the house was abandoned and tgere was food left we could eat it.

Witch: I can make you some food.

Gretal/(y/n): Really!!!

Witch: Sure. Just come in and I'll prepare you some food.

Just as she said that her stomach started to growl a bit loudly.

Witch: *blushes* I forgot to eat again... hehe.

She turns around and walks them in while also hitting herself in the head mumbling *stupid* to herself. And sighs.

Witch: May I ask why you two are here so far in the woods.

I looked at Gretal and saw her face had a hint of worry in it.

(Y/n): We.... kinda ran away..

Witch: What! Why!?

Gretal: It was our parents.... they barely feed us and we are usually the ones doing the heavy lifting while they stay home and....*blushes*

The woman didn't catch what she meant until she made the signal. This made the Woman blush.

Witch: Oh... I'm sorry for you two. You must've been malnurished for a while then.

Gretal: We were lucky to have something.

(Y/n): Yeah, but that something barely filled us to do our chores either way.

Witch:Hm....

She turned to a cooking pot and started to light the wood under it. Though she lit it so fast with whatever she used.

Witch: Sit down at the table, I need to bring a few ingredients so we can eat.

*time skip*

The food was really good. We had to ask for seconds because it that good. Granted it would be good if we haven't eaten in a while. Though while all three of us were eating, I caught the woman staring at me.

Right now it was almost night. The witch had went into a basement to do who knows what. Me and Gretal were cuddling in front of a different fire place that the woman had. Gretal was on my lap as she faced me.

We were kinda teasing each other a bit. She was grinding against me as I was some what thrusting up on her her. We both had blushes on our faces but we were enjoy ourselves and each other.

We were about to kiss until the woman had appeared again. We retracted our head and Gretal turned around still on my lap.

Witch: It's almost bed time... I'll show you two to your rooms.

She showed us our separate rooms. We had our own beds and closet. Gretal walked into hers as I walked into my room.

(Y/n): Thank you.

Witch: You're welcome. I barely get visitors. If you want you can stay.

Gretal: Sure!

(Y/n): Sure.

The woman just smiles and yawns though it did sound a bit forced.

Witch: Well good night you two. I'll see you in the morning.

She walks down the hall to her bedroom. Gretal closed her door and I presume to bed. I close mine and change into my pajamas.

Time skip an hour or two.

I heard a creek in my room. I started to wake up to see it was the woman. She only had a gown on. But she seemed diffrent.

Witch: Hello (y/n)~

(Y/n): H-hi?

Witch: I'm glad that you and your sister are staying with me. It gets very lonely almost everyday.

(Y/n): Well thank you for letting...us...

She started to come closer to my bed. I started to notice that she had wings, horn, and a tail that was swaying a bit. Then I realize what she was.

(Y/n): Y-you're a succubus....

Witch: Hm... that may be true but unlike those other sluts.

She removed her cloak and was now in my bed, she leaned forward and whispered to me.

Witch: *whispers* I had enough patience to wait for you to see me actually do it with you.

(Y/n): Wha- Mmph!!

She kissed me on the lips. My mind started to go blank as she slowly took off my pajamas. Once I my pants and underwear was gone, she started to wrap her tail around me.

Witch: Hmm... Just as big as I remember~

(Y/n): Y-you were spying on me...

Witch: In a way... I do confess however that even though you a sleep, one night I had.... raped you in a way. But now that you are awake... well now you can actually take control-

Gretal: (y-y/n) I kinda wanna-

She saw me naked with the woman also naked on top of me. Gretal was naked and sopping wet.

Witch: Seems like my curse on her did work.

(Y/n): Curse?

Witch: Not an evil one. Besides being a succubus, I'm a witch. I saw her always staring at you and her moan your name a few times, so I gave her a bit of a push to have you.

Gretal: I-is that why I'm always horny around him?

Witch: Yes. Now come here, I bet you want some love from him too.

Gretal shyly but quickly walked towards us. She got on top of me, blushing like crazy. The witch turned and faced away from us. She used her tail to guide my dick into her pussy.

Gretal just sat on my mouth and gently grabed head. I wrapped my arms around her legs as a slowly started to lick her pussy.

The witch started to quicken herself as she started to bounce on me even more. My moans vibrating on Gretal's vagina caused her to moan as her grip on me tightened a bit more.

Witch: I can feel *pant* you wanting to cum*pant* don't wory *pant* Cum inside me.

Gretal: (y-y/n) I'm cumming!!!

Gretal came on my face as the witch came on my dick as I cum a gallons worth into her.

Witch: Still *pant* remembering that first *pant* night.

Gretal passed out a bit and almost fell, but i had a good grip on her.

Witch: Heh... looks like you gave her the best one of her life so far...

The witch got off of my dick and laid down next to me on my left. I laid down Gretal's passed out body on my right.

I slowly started to fall asleep as both girls started to cuddle me...

Epilogue

3rd pov

It was the the morning after the witch had fucked (y/n) in her cabin. She woke up a bit early and saw the Gretal on top of (y/n), cuddling as close as she can.

The witch had put on the cloak she had last night and decided a few things she had to do.

Time skip

She had flown to the house where (y/n) and Gretal used to live. She saw that their parents were angry and looking for them.

Father: When I get those little shits-

Mother: Don't worry they'll wish they were dead.

Witch: Is that so...

The parents turned around to see a cloaked somewhat naked woman.

Mother: Ugh... just on of the random women.

Father: Look, whore, I'd fuck you right now but I'm looking for my kids.

Witch: And this day will be the last time you will try to search for them.

She had casted a spell and shrunk them. She brought out a glass bottle, the top having holes for air.

Mother: What the hell is the meaning of this.

Witch: *smirks* you see I need a few new test subjest... granted You won't be having the good test.... thats for me, my new husband and my sister-in -law.

Father: W-what!?

Witch: You will be forever tortured! As I have made that me and a few others to stay young and live forever, YOU will be forced to try potions that can kill an elephant 20 times in a mater of seconds.

Both parents were trembling.

Witch:*grin evily* Though I will revive you, that doesn't mean you'll wish you weren't dead. **YOU BOTH ARE MY SLAVES TILL THE END OF TIME!!!**


	11. Dragon's Lover [Male reader x lucoa]

This is a request that I thought I could try to do even though I never watched the series. I have gathered **_Basic_** knowledge of her and her personality. That being said she may be OOC [out of character]. And for those wondering 'will I watch it', My honest answer is no.  
_______________________________________

(Y/n)'s pov

You know.... the first time I met her I just thought she was nice. Thought that the horns were part of the hat she bought, she was a beautiful lady buying groceries.

Little did I know back then that she was a dragon.

Let's begin to the day I met her....

*flashback to a grocery store you work at*

(Y/n): Here you go ma'am. That wil be ¥2500

(A/n: Note that $1=¥100. Not exactly but still. So basically take out 2 zeros)

Lucoa: Thank you. But....

(Y/n): But...

Lucoa: Seems I forgot my wallet...*leans in closer putting emphasis on her breasts* would you be so kind an let me have them anyways?

(Y/n): Just because I may be young doesn't mean that I'll just hand it over free just because you pushed you tits up.

Lucoa: _Damn that usually works. _W-well maybe-

(Y/n): Either pay or get out, you're holding up the line.

Random Guy: Come on man just give it to her. I would!

(Y/n): Maybe, but I'm not you. Lady please pay or put it back, I have to deal with other people.

Random guy: I'll pay!

(Y/n): She has stuff that's worth ¥3000. With the first few Items I see you have, you are gonna be paying triple for your stuff.

Random guy: Then give it to me free, If you won't to her.

(Y/n): *palms face* You know what... SECURITY TO CHECK OUT 6!

*time skip*

I thought I was done with her after she left and when I left from my shift. I was wrong. But in a good way you know.

*flashback*

(Y/n): Time to go home, kick back, and play Smash!

???: Can I come over?

(Y/n): Sure random lady...... Random lady?

I turn around to see the woman from the grocery store, She had her groceries in hand because the security thought he would get laid if he payed. He got turned down faster than Yamcha dying to the saibamen.

(Y/n): If you are gonna gloat that you got the groceries because of guard being an idiot fine. I'm not gonna pay attention.

Lucoa: No, I just want to ask why you didn't fall for my 'charms'.

(Y/n): Easy. #1, I'm not an Idiot. You convinced two guys to pay for your groceries. #2, I'm not a massive pervert. For all I know, you are a slut that kills her lovers.

Lucoa: N-no.... I'm a dragon.

(Y/n): .... *sigh* Alright 'dragonborn' if that is all you want I'll be taking my leave.

*Time skip*

I made it back home safely. My parents are gone for a while so I have to feed myself. I was playing Smash as *insert main*. I was winning in percentage until I heard a knock and a ring on my door.

(Y/n): Noooo not nooow!

I somehow got gimped by a Little Mac and lost my Jumps.

(Red):*in-game text* That was difficult.

(A/n: Yes I main Little Mac, I also main Kirby, Lucas and Luigi even though I don't have ultimate, I played with my friends.)

(Y/n): Yeah, screw you two.

I opened the door to see the woman at my door.

(Y/n): *palms face* What now?

Lucoa: .... Can I please stay with you? I got kicked out of my own home.

(Y/n): Why?

Lucoa: I.... don't wanna talk about it.

(Y/n): ... Screw it, sure.

She gave me a hug. My face between her, whatever cup size boobs she has. Me, just blushing a bit and patting and rubbing her back.

*Time skip to present*

And that is how I met Lucoa and figured out that she actually is a dragon. She helps me with the house and food. After a while we started to date. Though what we have to worry about is other people.

(Y/n): I'm gonna go buy a few things before we go to a beach. Want anything?

Lucoa: Water.

(Y/n): Sure. Just don't do anything stupid.

Lucoa: Ok!

I went to buy a 2 water bottles and snacks. As I was paying the cashier I heard a few crashes and groans. I just hung my head and shake it.

As I got out of the store, Lucoa was lowering her hand as if she was done waving it to somebody.

Lucoa: S-sorry....

(Y/n): What did you do!?

Lucoa: I just waved my hand!

(Y/n): *looks at the multiple crashes and a few guys holding their crotches* Eh, you could do worse. Come on.

When we made it to the beach and changed, Lucoa got immediately pulled over. Why? Her bikini.

(Y/n): You gotta be kidding me.

Lucoa: It's a nice bikini.

Lifeguard: *stares* It sure is...

I glare at the lifeguard as he tries to find a better set of words.

Lifeguard: I-I-I mean, the bikini is showing too much skin.

(Y/n): Well of course it is, it's a bikini.

Lifeguard: Well I'm sorry but it is causing a scene.

I look behind him to see most of the guys trying to get a glimpse at Lucoa.

(Y/n): You know it's not her fault that only **guys** are looking, right?

Most of them looked away before they get caught by their girlfriends or wives. Though there are still some looking. Another lifeguard came up behind and wrapped a towel over Lucoa and dragged her away.

Lucoa: Ummm, (y/n)!

I just gave the lifeguard an 'are you serious' look. I sighed and went to see where they have taken her.

(Y/n): Why did I know this was gonna happen?

*Time skip*

(Y/n): A ¥200,000 fine. For 'public indecency'. *sigh* How is that bikini?

Lucoa: My breasts hurt a bit. But I'm fine.

(Y/n): I'm glad. Now we know to get a new bikini for you next time. Or find a private beach.

I put down my towel and put up an umbrella and two folding chairs. I put on a pair of sunglasses and gave another to Lucoa. I sit down on one of the chairs after helping Lucoa with her Bikini top so she can tan her back.

Not even 10 seconds later as she is technically topless, 2 guys come over to us.

Correction, to her.

Beach Guy#1: Hey there~

Lucoa: Hi.

Beach Guy#2: We were wondering if you want something to drink. Our 'pleasure' of course.

Lucoa: Sure. (Y/n), you want something?

I grabbed and looked at my bottled water and see it was almost empty.

(Y/n): Soda would be ni-

Beach guy#1: Hey! We were inviting the girl. Not you.

(Y/n): *sarcastic* But you said you were gonna buy, your pleasure of course.*grins*

Beach Guy#2: Get one yourself. Now, what would you like beautiful~

Beach guy#1: Yeah, you must want something while babysitting him.

I roll my eyes under my sunglasses and grabbed my phone to play games or do something else.

Lucoa: Hmm... well I would Like two sodas. I'm very thirsty~

Beach guy#1: Heh. I'm sure you are~ Be right back.

The two guys ran to the stand and bought for sodas' one for themselves and 'two' for Lucoa. They ran back stepping on a few sand castles and some poor guys as they race to give her the soda's.

Beach guy#1: Here you go my Lady~

Lucoa: *fixes her bikini top and stands up* Oh thank you!

She sits next to me in the open chair and gives me the second soda.

(Y/n): Oh thank you Lucoa. How very kind of you.

Lucoa: You're welcome (y/n).♡

The two guys were dumbfounded. They got tricked into giving me a soda. You fools it was a bait all along!

To try and hide their failure at being suave, they offered to give Lucoa a massage.

Beach guy#2: Trust me, with these hand, you will feel like you are going to paradise.

Lucoa: But my boyfriend does it with my breast and it feels even way better, though he doesn't say those words.

I almost chocked on my soda, Making Lucoa a worrying face.

(Y/n): *coughs* I-I'm f-fine. *gasps* just went down the wrong tube.

Lucoa: Oh thank goodness. Anyways, thanks for the drinks you two. You can find someone else to hang out with now.

The guys stay there for a while, trying to figure out how they got fooled.

Beach guy#1: A-are you sure you don't want to go with us to a quiet place?

Lucoa: No. But thanks for offering.

The guys just left, cursing themselves out.

Beach guy#1: Thought it be easy to fuck her.

Beach guy#2: I know, right? She just used us to get closer to that guy.

Time skip

After a few hours of being in the beach, A.k.a deal with a bunch of guys flirting with her, swimming, and tanning (mostly her), we headed back home.

Lucoa: (Y/n)?

(Y/n): Yeah?

Lucoa: Can we shower together?

(Y/n): ... sure.

Lucoa's smile got bigger as she jumped around a bit. I just smile and shake my head.

I head to the bathroom to see Lucoa already in the tub naked. I stripped myself and got inside the tub, Lucoa hugging me from behind.

Lucoa: Can I wash your back?

(Y/n): You always ask that. And you always know the answer. My question is, are you actually gonna use the lufa?

Lucoa: .... yes?

I just smile and shake my head.

(Y/n): Do whatever you-

She immediately put her breast on my back I look up to see her smiling, hugging my body.

(Y/n): *blush* You really like doing this.

Lucoa: Of course I do, because it's with you.

(Y/n): Are you sure you don't want to be with those guys on the beach?

Lucoa: Why? I'm not in love with them.

(Y/n): No reason.

She brought me into a kiss, which I gladly took over, pinning her to the bathroom wall, her wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms wrapping around neck. My hands had a firm grasp on her plump butt.

Though this moment was kinda short lived. Not because my parents somehow unlocked the bathroom door or some random embarrassing event.

We just happened to slip.... yeah that is kinda of embarrassing isn't it.

Lucoa: Oww.... my butt.... *blushes* (y/n)? Are you ok?

I was fell on top of Lucoa, my face between her breasts.

(Y/n): *groans* Yeah, You?

Lucoa: *smiles* I'm fine. Though I guess we kinda didn't plan this through huh?

(Y/n): Heh... yeah but not our worst yet.

I turned off the shower and felt two soft orbs against my head.

Lucoa: (y/n)♡

(Y/n): Heh, Alright.

Lucoa took me to my bed room and laid down on it. I went to her pussy and started to rub my dick against her.

Lucoa: Nooooo.... please don't tease meeee

(Y/n): Don't worry, It won't take long.

I spread her legs a bit more and penetrated her. She moaned and whimpered a bit.

She wrapped her legs around me again as I started to play and suck on her nipples.

Lucoa: *moans* y-yes.... (y/n)...

(Y/n): you're a bit more wet than last times and I know it's not from the shower..

Lucoa: I *huff* I wanted to have fun with you at the beach *pant* with my bikini.... it's just that-

(Y/n): I *groans* I know. That's why *huff* we are going a looong time now.

I put Lucoa's legs over my shoulder as I thrust into her, her huge breasts bouncing and swaying.

I started thrusting faster as Lucoa's moans started getting louder and louder, her pussy tightening up. I started cum, as did she, us both shacking as we orgasm.

I pulled out and position Lucoa to be on all fours. I slowly but my dick in her other hole.

Lucoa: S-still feels wierd...

(Y/n): Well I barely put it in there since I'm so focused on the one the grips my dick for dear life.

Lucoa: W-well I do feel a lot better when you're in me.... *moans*

I slowly thrust into her as I lean in. I started playing and teasing her nipples, tugging them a bit almost like I'm milking her.

Lucoa is happily whimpering under me as her soft ass is intincing me to go faster. I went to the bottom of her neck, gently bitting and giving her hickies on her neck. Her moans always get louder as I bite her there.

Lucoa: Yes!!! I want to bare proof I'm Your's!!!!

My mind is starting to get a bit blank. I grab her horn and started yo really pound into her. Her tongue started to hang out as she leaned back.

I started to feel my end. I gave a few more powerful thrust into her. I pulled out and came on her as she orgasmed before me.

(Y/n): *scratches head* Heh, s-sorry Lucoa. Guess I got a bit to rough, huh?

Lucoa: .........

(Y/n): Lucoa?

I shake her a bit and she still didn't respond. I pushed and turned her over, and I know what happened.

Lucoa's face was plastered with pleasure. Her tongue hang out and her now visible heterochromatic eyes rolled almost to the back of her head.

(Y/n):.... I...really need to stop making her pass out....

I get into my bed and closed Lucoa's eyelids and hug her naked body, somewhat placing my head on her breast. I too am a bit tired, But not at what I did to poor Lucoa.

*epilogue*

3rd pov

Lucoa:Hmm.... huh?

Lucoa had just woken up, smiling seeing (y/n) somewhat on top of her.

Lucoa:*mumbles* Guess I passed out at the best moment huh. *giggles*

She grabbed a towel and took a shower before getting dressed. She grabbed what she usually wears and put on her favorite shirt. Though it may have a bit extra on it.

[A/n: Let's switch Shota's name on her shirt to say (y/n)-kun's Property shall we. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

She heard a knock at the door and put on her usual laid back smile. When she opened the door she saw the two guys from the beach yesterday.

Lucoa: Um... Hi.

Beach guy#1: Hey babe. We were wondering if you would like to have fun with us this afternoon.

Beach guy#2: Yeah, the two of us can make you so much happier.

Lucoa: ... I'm good.

Beach guy#1: Aww come on. I think we would be better than that guy.

Lucoa: Thank you for trying to be ... considerate for me. But as you can see from my shirt and neck, I already belong to some one.

The two guys looked at the shirt that Lucoa was wearing.....

And looked.....

And looked....

And stared.......

And drooled......

Lucoa's exprsion had an 'are you serious' look and slamed the door on the pervs. She quickly changed her expression when she heard yawning as (y/n) came down the staires, clothed.

(Y/n): Who was at the door?

Lucoa: Oh just a couple of guys trying to sell something I wasn't in the market for.

(Y/n): Heh. Yeah I hate those door to door vendors. *notices Lucoa's shirt* When did you get that shirt.

Lucoa: Oh this? I went online and made it and had it for a couple on months. You like it?~

She pushed her breasts up a bit making (y/n) blush a little.

(Y/n): And nobody questioned the order?

Lucoa: *smiles* Nope!

(Y/n): Huh. Also I might be a bit oblivious, but have you wore that outside when I was with you?

Lucoa: No. But I have worn it outside before when I was out alone. Do you want Breakfast?

(Y/n): Sure!  
______________________________

(Extra picture because why not😀)


	12. Only Man Standing [Male survivor x Female Dead by Daylight harem]

(Red)'s pov

I was in a blacked out room. fog surrounded me as I just stand there whistling 'it's a small world' waiting for the 'one controlling all of this'.

Entity: Who....are....you...?

(Red): My name's not really important, so just call me (Red)

Entity: Why...are...you...here...?

(Red): I say you've tormented them enough. And I know you felt an increase of emotions from both survivors and your killers when someone came into these trials.

Entity: Yes...... their uncontrolled emotions..... They feed me..... They will...keep feeding me..... Until they are .....shells....of their former....selves.

(Red): Then let's make a deal. The lives of many vs mine.

Entity: ....explain....

(Red): You put them all in. If the one I have chosen wins, you will release them and I will put them somewhere where I deem fit.

Entity: Fool.....their emotions.... Their hope... their rage.... has fed me... Why would ... I risk that all...?

(Red): So you don't want the bet. Fine then, I'll be leaving right now. And here I thought you were as powerful as they say. But I guess I still keep the title of one of the most powerful beings.

I was about to teleport out, until the Entity spoke up.

Entity: Nobody ..... is stronger ..... than I ......

I smirk and try to keep pushing it.

(Red): Eh.... Debatable. I could defeat you in a single move if I wanted too. But since you can't prove you are the most powerful, I'll-

Entity: Fine..... But if you lose this bet..... You will be... one of my hunters... You will be tortured.... Your cockiness.... Will be you down fall.

(Y/n)'s pov

Shiiiiit...

(Y/n): *mumbles* How the hell did I end up in this place.

I was hiding in one of the many lockers in badham preschool. I and a few random girls I'm stuck with are trying to escape from not one but a bunch of killers. Actually I was with a few guys also but they immediately got killed.

(Y/n): *mumbles* Some of the hunted girls are running like headless chickens, but then again, I'm one to talk. Also note to my older self if I have kids, don't pick this preschool.

I hear scratching along a wall. It's the girls from my nightmares.... which sadly I could have mistaken her for my dreams.

???:(yyyy/nnnn).... I know you're around here.

(Y/n):_ I wish you diiiidn't_.

I didn't hear the scratching anymore. It got quiet.....

I ducked as she just pops out of nowhere from the flaps. I held my breath as best as I could with my left hand as I try to look for something to defend myself with my right.

Freddi: Don't be scared.... all I want to do is hear you scream for me~!

Right on cue, we heard someone get onto the hooks even though the realms are starting to interconnect in some way. To make matters worse, we only fixed one generator of who knows how many, every time I try to move I'm in a different place, and I don't know where the exits are. But this woman right here is my first encounter with a killer for this 'trail'.

Freddi: Well look at that. One of the remaining few got hooked. Oh well. The real prize is right behind this-

As she was about open the locker door, I kicked her out of the way with it and booked it.

It may have been a stupid idea but it's a way to stay alive.

Freddi: Come back here so I can-

I didn't hear what else she said as I was now in a different place.

(Y/n):*palms face* I really don't know how the hell I got here.

???:Help! Someone please!

I knew that voice. It was Nea! But I don't know if she's the one recently hooked or not.

But I have to make sure nobody was near. I got to Nea. Though she was on one of the many hooks in this damn place.

Nea: (y/n)! Oh thank god. Get me off of here before she comes back!

(Y/n): *grabs and helps Nea* Which 'her'? Because if you haven't noticed we've, or I've, been transported to the other sites.

As soon as I got Nea off the hook, an ax came at our side. Nea saw it before I did so she dragged me down with her. I looked to see who threw it, and we may be screwed.

Why is she naked!? ...... Was she always this hot?

Huntress: Hmm, I was wondering if you entered this trail. Now the ultimate prize is truly here....

(Y/n): You mean all of our freedoms from psuedo- hell? Because that would be a great ultimate prize.

Huntress: *licks lips* We'll see...

(Y/n): So do we split up or stay together. Nea?

As soon as I went to face Nea, she already left me here. In front of the Huntress.... fuck...

(Y/n): *tries to reach for the stuck hatchet* You know.... I.....

Anna: *smirks and crossed her arms* You trying to talk yourself out of this?

(Y/n): *Tries to remove stuck hatchet* Whaaaaat.....phft. No! I..... just umm....

Anna: .......

(Y/n): ....... *points to nothing* LOOK A WALL!

Anna: *Looks away* Where!

I gave up on the hatchet and ran away.

(Y/n): _Fuck__ this __shit__ I'm out!_

I kept running for a bit until I lost her. I sighed a bit and leaned on a tree and catch my breath. I don't know why she was naked, I don't know how many generators are left, and I don't know why this is happening.

I looked around to see if she or Freddi were around. Once everything was somewhat normal and quite, not counting the crow's call, I ventured off to find someone else.

As I pass a shack, I hear a moan coming from the walls.

(Y/n): _Someone might be hurt.... But what if the person that hurt her was around?_

I mustered all the courage I had and went through the doors only to find out the source off the moan and why.

Feng min: ahhhh!!! F-fuuuuck!!!!!

(Y/n): *blushes* F-feng... what...

Feng: (y/n)!!!!.... I... I can't take it anymore! *crawls to (y/n) and gets up* Do you know how long it's been since I've masturbated!?

(Y/n): ..... um.....

As soon as she got close, She literally tore off her shirt and shorts and tackled me. I was on the ground, my back facing it, and Feng trying to fish out my dick. Lust and craziness plastered her face.

Feng: *grinds herself on (y/n)* I've been so focused on my video games, that I barely had time for myself. And look where that ended me up! All because I chose video games against my own family who cared for me and my health. And now I'm stuck here, running for my damn life while killers come after us and hook us for the Entity. I *moans* I can't take it! I don't give a shit anymore! So what if I get killed, we always come back somehow-

Feng took out my erect dick, her lustful grin turned bigger. She lined her pussy over me and Immediately plunged onto it.

Feng: - So we're gonna, *moans*oh fuck yeah, we're gonna fuck until I pass out or we get caught.

The speed she was going was almost unbareable. They say actions speak louder than words and she wasn't lying when she said she hasn't masturbated in a long while.

(Y/n): F-f-feng, w-wait, I'm gonna-!

She came first but kept bouncing on me. I came in her after a minute after but she kept going. Not caring if we get caught or killed... I slowly just let lust consume me and switch our position.

(Y/n): *grunts* This is what you want, huh Feng? Getting fucked like there's no tomorrow.

Feng: God yes! I don't give a shit a anymore, fuck me, breed me, make me your slut even if I pass OUT!!!!

She came on me and I came in her again. But I didn't feel tired. Why?

That question just faded away like a distant memory As I made Feng go on all fours. I took myself out of her pussy, making her whimper.

(Y/n): Oh don't worry, I'll put it back in you....

I leaned closer to her and have my fun with her tits.

(Y/n): *Whispers* Just not there.

As soon as I said that, I slammed myself into her right asshole. She moaned loudly and had a huge blush on her face, but still had the face of pure pleasure.

Feng: YE- MMPH!!!

I started to make out with her, just to quiet her down, granted that may not have worked since she was already screaming to the world, but why not.

I came in her right ass, she squirted too and I can hear her panting loudly.

Feng: I hope, *pants* when we get back home, I find you. Because there is no way in hell I'm leaving that for a fucking tournament.  
_Though I might have to share with the other girls. Sigh, fuck..._

As soon as she said that, she past out and softly snored. But I feel I still have energy. Actually I feel like I have more energy than before.

Something is really going on..... I put Feng in a hidden place. Hopefully she'll be awake, or alive, when the generators are up.

As I was somewhat looking around for the others, I saw one of the four legionaires. Though she seemed like she doesn't know what to do. But that doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. Also the other three might be around her.

Her advantage, she has a knife. And she's naked. Why is she also naked.

Mine? She's a regular human as far as I know.

The only thing that I'm glad for To see her right now is that she's cute, braces and all.

???: Why did I agree to this? But at least it's the last day of this shit.

I see a generator past her, it's not in the open but it'll be hard to get past her if she stays there.

I see her look around and blush and bite her lower lip.

???: *whimpers* nooooo, not right now.....

She turns around and goes behind a place. As soon as she left I ran as quietly as possible and got a glimpse of her fingering herself. If she saw me or not was the main question. Or if the rest of the legion were near.

(Y/n): God I hope the guys aren't naked. I don't want to see that shit.

I reach the generator to find Claudette working on it.

Claudette:*whispers* (y/n)! Thank God It's you.

(Y/n): *whispers* Glad to see you too. What happened to your arm?

Claudette:*whispers* got into one of the bitch's crossfire, lucky for me it wasn't that deep, and found some plants to self medicate. You?

(Y/n):*whispers* I..... Honestly feel fine.... Been running for a while and still feel like running a bit more.

Claudette: *whispers* That.... Interesting. If I were a different type of scientist, I'd probably ask to inspect you.

(Y/n): *whispers* speaking of.... Do you need help?

Claudette:*whispers* yeah, I'm almost done, but we can make the repairs go faster.

We finished the generator and move to a student spot to hide if someone went near the generator.

We sighed and leaned back against a tree. From the corner of my eye, I saw something, or someone who really shouldn't look like what they're supposed to right now in a very revealing pose .

When I fully turn my head to see her, she disapeared. Though I blushed as I still caught a glimps.

(Y/n): Hey, Claudette, you still there?

Claudette: Yeah, why?

(Y/n): Nothing, just wondering. When I saved Nea and took her off the hook, we saw the Huntress. The second later I turned my head to ask if we should split up or stay together and run, I got ditched.

Claudette: Yeesh, And In front of the Huntress.

(Y/n): Yeah.... Speaking of, what was the woman that looked like she kinda looks like a skeleton?

Claudette: Yeah, we called her the "Hag".

(Y/n): Have you seen her lately?

Claudette: No, why?

(Y/n): Nothing... Just asking.

I palm my face and speak to Claudette.

(Y/n): If we ever, finally, get out, the cost of therapy is going to be a bitch. And since I'm 16, they'll just say "I'm troubled" or "It's just a phase" or some other crap as they take money.

As soon as I stopped talking my face 'she' shows up. I'm front of me....

She got closer to me and I started to panic. She puts a finger on my lips as she uses her other hand and messed with my pants.

"Hag": Shh.....

She used both of her hands, this time and finally got what she was looking for, free from my pants. Getting her lips smacked by it it. I guess my body got scaroused. (My body you traitor.) Though I can't lie she looks like this and not how she previously looked.

(A/n: "before" picture not shown cause that would be a total mood killer. *Pun not intended*)

Claudette: Yeah, but I could go to a therapist and still have enough money to spare, so maybe when this is over, and when you actually go to one, I can pay for it. Though that might be a problem since I don't like talking to strangers out a computer screen.

The "Hag" puts her breast around my shaft and moves them up and down. I start to pant softly as I lean my back against the tree.

(Y/n): W-will you n-now? M-must take a lot of COURAGE to give some r-random guy your money.....mmm

She started to pepper my dick with kisses, licking it also, right before she starts to suck the tip.

Claudette: Sure, why not. You don't seem to bad. Also it's the best I could offer.

The "hag" started to put more inches into her mouth, having a sort of rythem. Both pleasure from her mouth and breast we're amazing. I cautiously put a hand on her head, the only response I got was her looking up at me and a muffled moan, which just added to the pleasure as she kept going.

(Y/n): *softly grunts and mumbles* Oh fuck.

Claudette: You ok?

(Y/n): *puts both hands on her head and starts getting deep-throated* Y-yeah.... I just pulled a muscle w-while stretching...

Claudette: Are you sure?

(Y/n): Y-yeah...

I started to cum inside in her mouth, but she kept sucking, drinking and deep-throating me. When she pulled away, she kept some in her mouth before swallowing it.

I should feel tired, but I don't.

She turns around, presenting her ass and pussy to me. She crawls away but beckons for me.....

(Y/n): _This is a trap.... But is it worth it. _H-hey Claudette I'll uh... See if anyone else is around.

Claudette: *softly moans* T-that's fine, just don't get caught if one of them show up. I want you back here asap.

I follow the "Hag" debating if this is the end of my run. Though the next thing I see made those doubts (kinda) go away.

(A/n: She isn't wearing the glove)

Freddi: From the looks of it, maybe I will be the one screaming~

Susie: Oh God I can't believe I'm doing this.... Well at least it's not with the other guys. *shivers*

(Y/n): *gulps* Uh.....

Freddi: Well we should introduce ourselves before we get that sausage into us ~ I'm Freddi. The girl that you face-fucked is Lisa. She doesn't talk that much. The Amazon bunny girl was Anna-

Susie:And I'm Susie.... I know you saw me....*blush*

(Y/n): Well it's Kinda hard not to as you're all naked. But why are the girls acting like....

Freddi: Thirsty sluts for you. Well that's cause we are. But the reason why was that our sexual desires got block. So we can be more... Effective.... And that's why some of us got better looking, i.e. Lisa and Rin, though Run is still cut up a bit.

(Y/n): But why so sudden. And why the exhibition.

Susie: W-we heard that today may be it, we all get out of here. So why not all out if we don't get to see the grand prize ever again.

Freddi: But enough talking. Lisa goes first he brought him here so-called

As soon as they moved away Lisa had re-presented her lower lips. I threw caution into the wind as I just grabbed her hips and rammed into her.

She was really tight, Her pussy wanting to not let me go. I started thrusting into her. Moans came out of her, as I hit her womb and g-spot.

Freddi hugged me from behind and kisses my lips while fingering herself, while Susie grabbed one of my hands and made me finger her.

Lisa: *moans* Ahhh!..... M-more!

I decided to speed up a bit, Freddy let go of me and started to masterbate, lean against the wall. Susie did the same, but leaned on a tree. I leaned forward, now able to grab Lisa's breast and not her shoulder a bit.

That really did her over as she just cums. But I kept going. Grabbing both of her arms with one hand and gently pulling her head with the other, I dominated her, Her moans got louder as she came for the second time and I have her mind into her gripping pussy.

She passed out, but I caught her before she hit the ground. Turning her over, I saw her tongue sticking out, Her body twitching as my cu m deep out of her.

Freddi: ..... I'm next!

She leaned against the wall as I walked over to her. As soon as I trusted into her, she wraps her legs around me. The only thing supporting us was the wall behind her. She wraps her arms around my neck and kiss me as I grab her a as and massage it. I went faster as she moans my name, Her nails scratching and digging into my back, we both came at the same time. I gently out her next to Lisa, as she has an arm over her head as she breathed heavily and happily.

Susie: O-ok my turn. Umm... I'm kinda new to this so...

I don't know why, but In just had to do it.

I grabbed a hold of her and lifted her. In a full Nelson position.

Susie: W-wait, I said I-

I slammed into her, making her barrier break and bleed. She cried in pain and pleasure as I just kept thrusting into her. Susie's cries of pain turn into pleasure, Her tongue sticking out as she did peace signs with her hands.

Susie: More! Keep ducking me! This is the BESSSSSSST!!!!!!

She came on me, but I kept going, she started to like it even more as we kept going.

Susie: YES! I WAS BORN TO BE YOUR COCK SLEEVE! PLEASE USE ME AS YOU WANT!!!!

I came into her twice as she came more times in me. I put Susie down as I lay down against a tree. She cuddles up to me in my left and wraps her arms around my body, as I put an arm around her and stroke her upper leg.

(Y/n): *mumbles* May have gone to far with Susie if she had scream she was my cock sleeve. Did I accidentally turn her into a sexual masocist?

???: (Y/-y/n)?

I look to my right to see claudette.

I became worried, she got closer.

(Y/n): H-how much did you see?

Claudette: Right after you fucked Freddi. And I had taken a picture of you and Susie as you had her in a full nelson on your phone.

She started to take her top off and short shorts, and three them somewhere to be forgotten.

(Y/n): Um... Claudette?

She crawled on top of me and inserted my dock in her.

She just started to ride me, my free hand groping her ass as I thrust up.

Claudette: Oh God I definitely needed this, after all this bullshit.

We came in a matter of minutes. She played down and cuddled to me on my right. Fatigue had finally caught up to me.

(Y/n): Heh, so I do.... Get.....

(Red)'s pov

Entity: You....are...cheating....

(Red): Hah! If I was, I would have given him Ash's shotgun or my sword.

Entity: You are .... manipulating their heart......

(Red): No, you did that when you started taking these guys. The only thing I gave him was my blessing. And maybe I have made few of them look better. But I fixed them, so that's not technically cheating for me.

Entity: Your blessing..... Will run out...... He will fall..... You will be mine.

(Red): .... You talk to much for a disembodied voice.

Entity's claws came at me, but I just simply jumped over them, land on the hilt of my sword like spider-man.

(Red): Aww, is someone angwy.

Entity: You....will....fail....

(Y/n)'s pov Time skip

I started to wake up as I was being dragged. I was thrown to the ground really hard.

???: Well, well, well. The so called prize of this whole thing.

???2: Hmph. Yeah right, he's three years younger than us.

???3: Well he does have a bigger dick than you two combined.

I look up to see the rest of the legion. God fuck my life.

???2: Ha! That's what you said about Frank when we bullied those nerds, Julie.

Frank: Grr.... But look who was sleeping with him. Poor, poor, Susie ....

Susie just remained quiet, in a kneeling position still naked, Claudette was still knocked out, but I fear the worst. I slowly out my pants back in and Try to stand up slowly

Frank: Got anything to say? Huh!

Susie remained silent, Frank just kicked her stomach. I grown to run toward her, but the other fucker got in front me with his knife.

???: Ah,ah,ah! You stay right there.

Julie: Yeesh, both of you are so desperate. Alright Susie knock it off you had your gun with him.

Susie: ....

???: I think you friend is rebelling against you.

Julie: Shut it Joey. Susie, we forgive you. Now get up. We got him and now we are going to give him to the Entity.

Susie: *mumbles*

Julie: What did you say?

Susie: ... No.

Julie: why. not.

Susie was shacking, Tears falling out of her eyes.

Susie: Because I never wanted this you fucking slut!

Julie went wide eyed ,joey fake gasped and Frank just glared and look down at her.

Susie: I never wanted this! When we all started hanging out, it got worse and worse. Then Frank had to kill someone's because we were to stupid to do anything right! ALL BECAUSE YOU GOT CAUGHT IN A PLACE WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BE IN! BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE AND DESERVED MORE WERE WE LIVED! THEN I GOT TORTURED UNTIL I SAID YES, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS FUCKING CHARADE FOREVER!

Frank/Julie/Joey: ...

Frank: Joey, grab her. We got three people for The Entity.

Susie was visibly scared. Frank looked back to Joey and repeated himself, only to find an axe straight in the back of the head.

A woman came up behind Julie and dragged her, stabbing her again and again.

Frank: Grr.... You! *points to (y/n)* you are so dead!

Before I could react, he charged at me with the knife he has. I roll to the side and grab one of the knives they carry on the ground. He charged at me again, knocking each other, but he didn't flinch. He charged at me one more time.....

He stabbed me in the stomach, and we went to the ground. I stabbed him in the neck, but he was still putting pressure on his, in my stomach.

I grabbed a second knife and stabbed him through the bottom of his head. Nobody expects the second knife....

I was blacking out a bit... I'm starting to lose blood. I look up to see who I presume is Rin.

She picks me up and before I knew it I blackout...

Timeskip

I slowly wake up in a bed A naked woman was next to me mending my wounds.

Nurse: You are lucky.

(Y/n): *gruff* Well that's mostly because of you nurse.

Sally: my name is Sally.

(Y/n): Well sally. Thank you.

Someone burst open their way in and quickly tore the bottom of my pants and started to fuck me.

???: I got rid of the bodies and rin isn't here so.

She just pumps her pussy with dock and moans like a notch in heat.

Sally: You couldn't wait one more hour, could you Penny?

Penny was in her own world fucking me. I started to moan as well and thrust up, making her moan louder. Sally just shook her head and presented me her breast, which so just started to massage and suck.

Right as penny and I came together, I felt her be pushed off and a lot more resistance as my dick went into someone else.

Rin: You cheated Penny. But I'll forgive you as I take my share of the reward.

She was really tight, as sight as Susie was when I full nelson her. Slowly lift myself up, run leaning on closer for a kiss, which I gladly have her. She picked up a bit more speed, right before making us cum together. She leaned forward, hugging and nuzzling me. I just slowly rub her back As I notice the clean cuts She has on her.

Then came Michele, who stabbed Julie and didn't see her since I blacked out.

She got on top of me and inserted my dick in her. Sally must've got kinda fed up and put her pussy on my face. I knew what she wanted, so I started to eat her out as she faces me.

We lasted a few minutes As I have my load to Michele and Sally came on my face. Michele moved away and smiled As Sally went to have turn on

As soon as I finally got better, I checked around. Seeing Anna, she gestured me to follow her.

Anna: I found her again right after you tricked me. You should've seen her face.

Nea: I-I'm so sorry about ditching you. Can You forgive me?

Well she is wrapped in a bow, but....

I grab Anna first, and made her bend forward, she knew what I was going to do to her and placed her hands on the wall. I grab her hips and started ramming her.

(Y/n): *grunts* Well I first wanna apologise to Anna her... And reward her for her efforts of finding you.

Anna:*huffs and moans* I will greatly accept your apology and reward, never stop apologizing- OH GOD YESS FUCK!!!

I also her firm ass, leaving a hand mark as her moans got louder. New just stared at us with shock, but I see her getting wet.

I cum in her, but she almost losses her grip, so I quickly grab her arm. But this only made me go deeper into her. She came and blacked out, I put her in the wall and get on top of nea, who just gulps.

Time skip

After having my way with Nea, who won't be able to walk for weeks now.

Susie crawled toward me, I guess I did break her, cause now she follows me like a dog.

  
(A/n: Ignore her mask on the second photo)

Or more like a cat in her case.

Since most of the actual danger has been..... Dealt with.... I went out to find the other generators.

While looking for them, I met up with Meg, who I left very happy....

And Kate, Which I may have broken her too when I had my way with her.

Though they're not complaining, nor am I.

The generators got fixed, the door is now open. This may be it.

The problem was, an ready to leave....

(Y/n): If I leave, everyone may go back to where they are before... That also means some of them may cause more havoc and I'd doom a place..... But If I stay, we are still together, but The Entity will still have control over us.... A choice between two evil's  
...

(Red)'s pov

Entity: You...have...failed...

(Red): Hm?

Entity: You....failed....

(Red): No he didn't. He won.

Entity: He has.... not left.... the trail....

(Red): I didn't say he had to leave.

Entity: to win.... He must....leave...

(Red): You didn't specify, also all the generators are up, all your "killers" have fallen, in both ways, to him and the other survivors are alive. That, to me at least is considered a win.

I hope a purple ki orb behind my back. I only have one shot at this.

Entity: I do not.... But As we both know....this game was *launches his claws at (red) from above* RIGGED!!!

I look up and threw the ki ball of destruction at the claws.

(Red): If course it was. It just wasn't in your favor.

As soon as I said that, the claws got disintegrated, the fog got lifted and I'm in a grassy plain with tree's.

(A/n: I wanted calm music and this is the only thing I could think off and seem fitting, shut up.)

I take a deep breath and sigh. I pull out my phone and cross out "the entity"

With you, you closed the gate, thinking it may have been a horrible idea in the long run. But Since the entity is gone, they won't be turned into shells of their former selves. I'm that place, you don't need to eat or drink, or sleep.

(Red): the only thing I can say is 'have fun'. And if you say entity can't be defeated with just hakai, hakai destroys anything, even ghost. But if you want to say otherwise, fine. It may be my story but it isn't as great as any other so... Eh.


End file.
